Hyper Ballad
by EvilAngelofHeavenandHell
Summary: Naraku finally has InuYasha right where he wants him. Lord Sesshomaru and Kagura's encounter. What will happen to the brothers now that they are inside Naraku's castle. Chapt. 11 Revised! Chapt.12 UpSoon !SesshInu, MPreg, Inucess
1. Complications

**Hyperballad**

**AN: I DO NOT OWN THIS TITLE. IT IS A SONG SANG BY 'Björk' **

_**WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC, MEANING MALE ON MALE RELATIONSHIPS. YOU HAVE BE WARNED. READ WITH YOUR OWN DISCRETION. I DID NOT AND WILL NOT FORCE YOU, SO PLEASE DON'T SEND FLAMES, I ACCEPT C+C. THIS FAN FIC ALSO CONTAIN, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE. REMEMBER IT IS ALSO AU. SO PLEASE DO NOT BLAME ME IF YOU BECOME SCARRED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE FROM READING. ON WITH THE STORY :66:**_

_**Summary: This fanfic takes place after chapter 436 Kikyous death. An unexpected night leaves the two brothers craving more than what they bargained for. Sesshomaru needs to find a mate his body as gone long without one. SesshInu**_

_hyper(adj.)Slang Having a very excitable or nervous temperament; high-strung._

_hyper(adj.)Slang Emotionally stimulated or overexcited._

_ballad(n.)A narrative poem, often of folk origin and intended to be sung, consisting of simple stanzas and usually having a refrain._

_ballad(n.)A popular song especially of a romantic or sentimental nature._

**Reg. POV**

'Why can't we have what we always want, and end up with what we don't want.' InuYasha said to himself. "InuYasha please, take these." InuYasha held in his hand what looked like a jewel. "They are to be used to protect." After sending Kikyou one last kiss goodbye she pressed it into his chest. There was a blinding light and a mind numbing pain that subsided, alittle disoriented. Tears fell as he remebered her last words and the kiss, and nothing else.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**InuYasha's POV**

A hand pressed itself against the small of my back, rubbing, comforting."What in the hell do you want" I shrug the hand off of my shoulder not notcing who's it was. After a few moments I look over my shoulder to meet the eyes of Kagome. 'You remind me so much of her. It hurts.' "OWASURI" 'Then again you're a real BITCH. I'm happy that you're some kind of spoiled BRAT!! Otherwise I'd be really sad, and depressed because you were like her. Well, you both share one thing and that's not having a heart, though Kikyou had more of a heart than you ever would have.'

"Kagome why'd the hell did you do that?!" My body stiffens as I try to push my body up from the ground. 'Damn is that going to leave a bruise. Damned MESUINU!!' I yell to myself more, wondering how it would feel to just tell her off...but sadly life has always had otherplans for me. Eveyone who's known me, knows that I was cursed since my first breathe on this earth. Everyone who knows Kagome, by now would know that she'd sit my ass all the way into the next world.

"Well InuYasha if you didn't ignore my question and space out you would know!!" She spat out at me. I got all the way up onto my feet. "What in all levels of hell do you mean by that Kagome?" She tried calming down. "I mean I tried to ask you if you were okay, and you reply with a 'What in the hell do you want!!"

Her eyes softened up, and she calmed down. "Is it so wrong to be worried about a friend? A friend who is very close to me InuYasha?" At that moment I decide to be alittle more nice. So I thought that I could tell alittle lie. I opened my mouth and with a soft voice I told her "There's nothing wrong with me Kagome. Really." Her whole face turned red, and I knew that I was dead. "SIT. SIT. SIT. SIT. OSUWARI !!" She ran off towards the bone eaters well. "I'm going home until you can properly tell me the truth INUYASHA!!" Her fists gripped down at her sides. Tears started to seperate from her eyes. "Why can't you ever just tell me what's wrong InuYasha?!" She leaps over the edge of the well and disappears into it.

"InuYahsa!!" I not only here Kagome's voice, but know I have to deal with Sango too. "Oh great...What is it." I grunted as I finally sat down. "Like you don't already know." Miroku chimed in. "InuYasha you're nothing but a big bully." I staggered onto my feet. "What'd you say Shippou?" He flinches as I rise my fist at him. "Come now InuYasha, stop being so childish." The monk once more chimed in. 'God-dammit he's so fucking annoying.'

"InuYasha you have to make this right you know." Sango spoke. "I don't have to do a damn thing." She got angry, and guess where that landed me 'A damn knot is on my head, damn her.' I sit up in the same damned tree as always. Shippou moped around only because I got to put a knot on his head,"That what you get, damned kit."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's been two weeks since she left, and god has it been peace. 'God-depressing peace.' I decide to go out on a run, while the rest of the gang decides to rest until Kagome comes back. Knowing her she should be back later on tonight, and I no way in hell want to be here when she comes back. I watch as the sun starts to set in the distance knowing that soon the night would appear.

I stopped in a clearing of the forest where a waterfall was and decided to walk from there on. I cross over the river and make my way up stream climbing rock after rock finding a pathway that I could use I slowed my pace. My stomache growled and I decided that I needed to catch some food quick. I look at my reflection once more as I come to yet another clearing, and decided to fish up something to eat.

After about thrity minutes of finally catching and kill four fish successfully and eating them, I decide that this was a great place to be. I launched my body up into th enearest tree, and decided to take a nap. Looking at the scenery before me, I stared with little awe. The moon was half-full and the stars littered the sky. The water relected, creating waves of moonlight around the waterfalls top.

I strechted back, and settled into a peaceful, hot sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

My body's burning up and I can feel my youki scanning the area for possible mates, male or female.' I picked my nails clean.

"You need to find a mate dear Lord Sesshomaru." The human preistess says a week before she dies. She reads all the signs. "You're mate is very close. Closer than what you think. One more thing, I will not tell you the name of the one your Youki seeks. For it is irrelavent, once you find out". She laughs before disappearing.

'The bitch. Who does she think she is to tell me, This Sesshomaru doesn't need any advice from a dead priestess who has supposedly died more than twice already, and now will never return to the living. She is now amongst the many dead, wither that our being reborn.' I stiffened as I could feel my member brush against my inner thigh. "Just as the wench said."

After two days my body started to protest without it's mate and I decided to search for one, for canine mating season was around the corner. It was still in the middle of spring, but many have already started to go into heat. Being caused by most bitches being able to go into heta twice in a year. I pass by in the distanceas I feel my youkai call out, most demons unaware of the calling for they were not the wants it had wanted.

The wind whips my hair around my body, but I see no need to protest against it. The cloud of red leaves a small red disappearing trail through the sky. I pass by a clearing as I finally smell the presence of one of some of the few whom is choosen by my youki to mate with, and few of that few who'd I except to even mate with. The smell is deliocous in the air and I decide to comfront the one emanating the scent that seemed to be coming from a second clearing below me.

I land on the ground beneathe me, and look at myself in the water. ' I look like a porecelain doll, except for my eyes are gold.' I sniff the air once more, and I can feel that being youki pulling at me. I slowly walk to where the person is. The scent seemed so familiar, but I couldn't tell whom's it was due to the vinalla scent that covered over it.

Step after step getting closer. I soon stop underneath a tree. I look up and I see silver hair much like my own. Being this close to that smell made me almost act strictly off of instinct. To mark the person here and now, but I had to restrain myself when those eyes opened to reflect the same colour eyes that I too had. "Inuyasha?" I look puzzled, which sends him to stand on his own to feet in front of me, asking me why am I here.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: Well first chappie down. Part two of part own coming up. Now who said that this night was anywhere from over? :66:**


	2. Stars

**Hyperballad**

**AN: I DO NOT OWN THIS TITLE. IT IS A SONG SANG BY 'Björk' NEITHER DO I OWN THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER. IT IS SANG BY 'Lacuna Coil'**

_**WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC, MEANING MALE ON MALE RELATIONSHIPS. YOU HAVE BE WARNED. READ WITH YOUR OWN DISCRETION. I DID NOT AND WILL NOT FORCE YOU, SO PLEASE DON'T SEND FLAMES, I ACCEPT C+C. THIS FAN FIC ALSO CONTAIN, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE. REMEMBER IT IS ALSO AU. SO PLEASE DO NOT BLAME ME IF YOU BECOME SCARRED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE FROM READING. ON WITH THE STORY :66:**_

_**Summary: This fanfic takes place after chapter 436 Kikyous death. An unexpected night leaves the two brothers craving more than what they bargained for. Sesshomaru needs to find a mate his body as gone long without one. SesshInu**_

_hyper(adj.)Slang Having a very excitable or nervous temperament; high-strung._

_hyper(adj.)Slang Emotionally stimulated or overexcited._

_ballad(n.)A narrative poem, often of folk origin and intended to be sung, consisting of simple stanzas and usually having a refrain._

_ballad(n.)A popular song especially of a romantic or sentimental nature._

'Thoughts'

**"Flashback"**

" Talking"

**Chapter 2: Stars**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**InuYasha's POV**

Waking up to find the 'Great Lord Almighty Sesshomaru' in front of me was enough to send me into panic. How in all levels of hell could this possibly oof happened, I mean come on, he's never been able to sneak up on me. No one has. I mean my mother maybe, but other than her, and Kikyou. No one. I mean no one has done so after their death I didn't even allow Kagome, ecer since my youkai thought that she was a potential threat. So what if the Bitch couldn't use her spiritual powers, if the jewel were a person, I'd humbly get on my hands and knees and bow to him or her, telling her 'Thank You So Much I Am Eternally In Your Debt'

I'd have to say picturing me like that, that would make even Sesshomaru laugh his pretty little head off. 'Pretty, who am I kidding? Sesshomaru is nothing pretty.' Taking another look at him.

I could feel something, it pulled on my youki. Not knowing what the hell it was I sniffed the air. It was coming from Sesshomaru. 'He smells good.' Holding the hilt of my sword, I ask him the only thing logical at this moment. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

The scent that came from his body smelled good, he looked kinda pretty to me for a moment. Sesshomaru stayed the impassive bastard that he was, as he looked at me as if he should be the one asking the questions. I couldn't help it as the scent all in one really felt irresitable, warm, and somewhat dreamlike, except it wasn't a dream, it was reality. I couldn't possibly let this take me over, even if it was getting hard for me to stand up on my own, and to breathe without the feeling of my body starting to burn up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

What a ridiculous thing this situation is. The damned miko said that she wouldn't tell me, and now here I am standing in front of this worthless half-breed, and there is no way in hell he is my mate. The priestess have got to be kidding me, more like some sick scheme that she's pulling on me from beyond the grave. There is no way in hell, that he is my mate. I took a step closer the ache in my lower half reminded me exactly why I needed to consider him as a possible mate. Something did draw me closer to him, but I would never opening admit what I denied against. Taking a step back in the opposite direction I decided to do some thinking. "Don't question me half-breed." I said with much hate, as I took flight into the sky.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**InuYahsa's POV**

Sesshomaru took a step or two back not reall answering the question but only said. "Don't question me half-breed?" Damn no matter how many times I here that word I still flinch a little, and feel a twinge of pain. 'Damn Bastard.

All I could do was watch Sesshomaru take flight with his Boa trailing behind with its usual cloud of red dust. Looking up at the sky, the starts twinkled, and the moon that smiled, was mocking me.

I was sorta happy for once that we didn't do anything rash. Kami only knows what would have happened. I was still left disappointed, the scent left me wanting more than what I could chew. I mean really, why would I want a bastard like him? Streching and deciding not to dwell on the situation any longer. Instead I though about Kagome and what would happen tomorrow, thinking about it now made me nervous. "Tomorrow will be a painfully dreadful day , as I would have to put up with Kagome's shit."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. SIT!!" Yeah the bitch done did it again. I knew I shouldn't have come. After what happened last night I was sorta happy that she could sit some sense into me. The hot heat was getting to me, and I could also feel my body still burning somewhat, still craving for my bastard of a brother Sesshomaru. This was all so confusing, not making any sense at all.

Summer would be approaching soon Kagome said, and I was delighted that we could actually spend more time gathering the last bit of shards. Kagome stopped walking. "Let's take a break here." We stopped and I was about to complain. I knew not to because I would just get sat. Sniffing the air I smiled somehing on the wind. 'Kouga.'

No time soon after there stood the all superior knight 'KOUGA. ALL HAIL KOUGA!!' I couldn't help but chuckle. Then my face ended up in the dirt. "I said hey mutt, and what exactly are you laughing at?"He pressed my face further into the dirt. I would've laughed if I didn't choke on the idea of the fact that this mangeral was stepping on MY HEAD!!

I was alittle fruastrated, and needed to work some of it out. Glad that Kouga was here, I took advantage of this moment and knocked him over. Kouga with his stubborn ass acted suprised by my present. "What the hell? Why'd you do that InuYasha?" He rubbed his butt. Kagome 'The BITCH' took sides again. "INUYASHA!! SIT BOY" The bitch has the nerve. I'm so getting tired of this. Kouga wrapped his arms around Kagome and kissed her on her cheek which caused her to blush. "See you later. Thanks for taking care of the mutt for me." He said. "Kouga you know the name calling is not nice." He smiled and sped off. "Thanks for the advice Kagome, and also I'll be back tonight." Then he was out of sight.

Sitting up, I decided to chid Kagome for her childish behavior. "Kagome, that was unneccessary, and you know it." She looked at me like I was the one who was crazy. "You know InuYasha you have no room to talk. It was in some way to stop you from acting so childish." My face contorted. "Childish? I hardly agree with that, if someone's childish here it's you." She looked somewhat appaled. "I hardly see that InuYasha."

"Maybe you would if you weren't being such a bitch." Her fist fell to her side again. "OWASURI!! OWASURI!! SIT. SIT. SIT. GODDAMMIT!!" "Kagome, calm down. I'd have to agree with InuYasha. You are being a little irrational, and dare I say, more like a child, even Shippou is more mature than you." Sango spoke up. 'Well, well, I've never thought that I'd see the day when Sango would take up for me. This is one hell of a suprise.'

"InuYasha's right Kagome. You shouldn't bash InuYasha everytime he acts childish as you say, for there are times in which he is rational, and you being a bitch as he put it, getting in the way of seeing things from his perspective." Sango again spoke up, and Miroku smiled guitily, nodding his head but who gives a damn as long as he agreed. 'GO MIROKU & SANGO!!' I finally stood to my feet.

"Kagome. You have got to stop leading Kouga on. It's bad, besides I wouldn't want to see him with hurt feelings." 'Yeah right like I could actually give a fuck about that mingy wolf and care.' She looked away hurt, like she was gonna cry. I hugged her as a way to calm her down. "It's okay Kagome. It's not your fault." She started crying. "No it is my fault. I mean I sit you-" She looked down at the ground. "OH MY GOD INUYASHA I'M SOOO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY IT." I grinned up at her. "Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?" I nodded my head. "Don't let Kouga stay tonight." She blushed. "No can do InuYasha I already promised him earlier when you weren't here that he could stay." 'Just my luck.'

I sat up. "I'm going to rest abit okay. If you need me, you know where to find me." With that I leaped into a tree. Sleep, how I can't wait for it. Looking at the sky, the night of the new moon was in two weeks. 'Damn what am I going to do? I can't stop thinking about him, and how badly I want to kiss him.' I decided not to let it get to me and get some sleep, besides I'm going crazy. Scent or no scent, my whole way of thinking is screwed up. "GODDAMMIT!!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Damned Kouga. Thinks it's funny to mock me. I promise to kami that one of these days he's going to get his.' Plucking leaves and twigs out of my head, all because of that damned Kouga and Kagome, didn't we just get done telling that LITTLE ASS BITCH THAT SHE WAS A BITCH!! AND WHAT HAPPENS SHE SITS ME ALL BECAUSE I GOT DEFENSIVE PROTECTING HER WHEN THE STINGY WOLF HIMSELF WOULDN'T. OR SO CLAIMS HE DID. THOSE TWO ARE MADE FOR EACHOTHER BOTH CRUEL, BUT I BELIEVE THAT BITCH WILL START TO SHOW HER TRUE COLOURS SOONER OR LATER AROUND THE MINGY WOLF PRINCE.

"DAMN THIS IS SOOO FUCKING FRUSTRATING." I shook my head. 'What is an Inu to do around. She obviously hates me in some way, she claims that she likes, well in some ways more than others love me, yet she sits me into oblivion like she doesn't care. I promise to Kami that, that girl is so freaking bi-polar it's not funny.'

Walking off into another clearing, not really noticing how the hell I got there, once again all thinks to my feet for leading me. I hopped into the nearest tree, and man did it feel good to just relax for abit. Well actually come to think of it. It only brings bad memories from the night before. I wonder where that ki-sama is. I shook myself out of the trance of thinking about that son of a mesuinu. "Like hell I care."

After swiftly killing two rabbits, and cooking three fish to feed myself, 'Wow do I have some appetite.' I decided to walk back to where the rest of the gruoup was. 'Who needs to be sat just because he didn't show up for such along time.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Regular POV**

But little do we know that the great Dog demon himself was actually thinking about InuYasha and a way to stop all of this from happening. He was laying under a tree, moonlight once again claiming his features as a beautiful creature of its own. "InuYasha." He dug one of his fist into the ground frustrated that he had to handle his problems the old fashioned way, 'Free Style' and using his other arm he brushed his air back when the wind blew it in his face. Calming down abit, he whispered that name again. 'InuYasha'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: I know, that we all know that we could be better. But let's face it. This is my first fanfic, besides the ones on fandomination in which they're way better. Now that I think about it, I think that I will post one of those fics. Fruits Basket. Also I'll explain how Sesshomaru-sama got his othe rarm back, let's just say it came from a faded star. If any of you will know what that is. XD**


	3. Cold Heritage

**Hyperballad**

**AN: I DO NOT OWN THIS TITLE. IT IS A SONG SANG BY 'Björk' DON'T OWN TITLE. AGAIN SUNG BY 'Lacuna Coil'**

_**WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC, MEANING MALE ON MALE RELATIONSHIPS. YOU HAVE BE WARNED. READ WITH YOUR OWN DISCRETION. I DID NOT AND WILL NOT FORCE YOU, SO PLEASE DON'T SEND FLAMES, I ACCEPT C+C. THIS FAN FIC ALSO CONTAIN, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE. REMEMBER IT IS ALSO AU. SO PLEASE DO NOT BLAME ME IF YOU BECOME SCARED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE FROM READING. ON WITH THE STORY :66:**_

_**Summary: This fanfic takes place after chapter 436 Kikyou's death. An unexpected night leaves the two brothers craving more than what they bargained for. Sesshomaru needs to find a mate his body as gone long without one. SesshInu**_

_hyper(adj.)Slang Having a very excitable or nervous temperament; high-strung._

_hyper(adj.)Slang Emotionally stimulated or overexcited._

_ballad(n.)A narrative poem, often of folk origin and intended to be sung, consisting of simple stanzas and usually having a refrain._

_ballad(n.)A popular song especially of a romantic or sentimental nature._

'Thoughts'

**"Flashback"**

" Talking"

**Chapter 3: Cold Heritage**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

What was I thinking anyways? Always having that Stupid half-breed on my mind. It's been two days, nearky three. I thought that I will never, and I mean these words. Ever mate with him. What else am I suppose to do? Maybe I could mate with him, and keep it all secret. Looking down at these hands I remember well how I've obtained my arm back. That winch, though, I do have respect for the dead, gave me it back with one condition I take on my mate with no excpetions of arguments and disagreements included.

I'm grateful, really, it's just that this Sesshomaru never accepts help from anyone, not even a powerful dead preistess, if I'd ask for help then they'd have to accept, or kneel by force. But to just up and give me help, when I don't need it, ask for it, or admit that I do need it, I'll never accept.

Deciding that this dilemma couldn't be avoided I decided that it was time to claim and take on my mate. Even if I didn't want it, my youkai, and youki were raging a war inside, and if I didn't do it it will all cave in and take over. Walking and deciding to catch up with him, before it was to late, and I lost control of my own being, and power.

I took to the sky as usual leaving a cloud of red dust behind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Inuyasha's POV**

After showing up, and throughly pissing off Kagome. I couldn't have been more happier to not be faced down in the dirt. I really do think that girl has an unstable mental issue. 'What else could it be?' Finding my favorite tree, I sat beneath it, I planned on falling asleep, but then the ass known as Kouga just had to ensure that his filthy ass does some damn damage. I was really pissed that after calming the situation down, Kagome thought that I was the cause and problem, and decided to sit me once, then tell me to be a 'Good Puppy' and to 'Go Lay Down Somewhere'. Emberacing as it is. I did as I was told after promptly telling the winch that I wasn't a puppy. Well really I wasn't. There aren't many half-breeds like me out there who's sirbived to be my age. Most die at young ages.

'Damn I'm lucky.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wondering around once more, I found myself caught in some kind of illusion. Walking straight ahead not really knowing where I was going I just went with it, deciding best not to fight against it. It felt as if I wasn't in my own body. I was looking through the eyes of an stranger. I took a left, then a right and another, then some more steps, and came to an clearing. It was a feild, more of a meadow. The moon light shone through. I sat down, then layed back onto the flowers.

Just looking up at the stars. The wind blew, and the feild rippled liked waves, deciding to stay there for awhile. I didn't know what was getting into me. It's just something was familiar about this feild, and something told me to wait. Wait I did, and just lied there until a figure landed right in front of me. Not bothering to look at the figure, I kept both of my eyes shut. The figure approached closer. The smell that was radiating off of them brought back those same feelings.

"Little Brother." I opened my eyes and slowly sat up. Turning my head ro my right side, I came face to face with the eys of Sesshomaru. Those eyes were as cold as ever. Not really knowing what caused them to be that way, I wanted to know. I wanted to warm those eyes, and that damned frozen heart.

Keeping my eyes glued on his face, those lips moved again. "I've decided to get this matter over and done with. After we are done, you are to tell no one about this arrangement." I cocked my head to the side. "What arrangement?" He stared at my face, and looked into my eyes turning that gaze to ice. I could feel a chill run down my spine.

"Rule one. Don't ask questions, and don't speak unless I permit it." My mouth fell agape. "Rule two. You are to come with me exactly when I say." My face turned upward. "Wh-what." He slapped me. 'Like hell I'll take that from him. "You've broke rule one, and three."

My cheek burned, and tears stung m y eyes, but it wasn't like I was going to give him the pleasure of seeing me cry. "Rule three. Never, I mean never ever in your filthy life interrupt me. Understood." For some unknown reason I nodded my head, touching my cheek, rubbing it, knowing that it would bruise. Pulling back my hand, I noticed a licked, looking closer at it, it was blood. I felt like getting up, and slapping him.

My hand moved on it's own accord, and was caught in midair. Getting another slap across my face I could feel the blood trickle down my cheek. Having the nerve he spoke. "Rule four. Never ever touch me without my permission." His eyes flashed deadly in the moonlight. I bowed my head, being submissive, when I know anyother time I would've protested and fought, but I was in a predicument that required my submission. I was in a position where I knew that I could win no matter what.

"Rule five. Do exactly what I say when I say it, no questions asked. For now rule six. You shall be partially or severly punished if you break any or all these rules. Understood." He was finished speaking and I could still feel the tears that stung in my eyes, so bad, wanting to come out. "Understood." I nodded my head.

He smiled an evil smile that sent chills down my back. Removing his armer, and anyother thing tha proceeded to cover his chest. My eyes were met with an nice looking pale, and smooth chest. Pushing me back on my back, I allowed it fearing for my life if I were to break any rules. I secretly wondered if there was more to it, what he considered 'Shiver' he licked the blood off of my cheek.

That sent me some incoherent thoughts. He then nibbled on my lip lightly, before starting to kiss my lips. His tongue ran over my lips asking for entrance. I gave him access. I felt like crying until that tongue slipped into my mouth, and the heat that was from when we met once in this situation beofre returned to my body.

It promised protection, it engulfed my whole being, starting to kiss back but not touching him, for fears of my life again. My hands stayed at my side really wanting to touch that silver mane that shone in the night light. He grasped my hair and pulled my head up more to meet him, without meaning to my arm slipped around to the back of his neck, wrapping it's way around. As if being stung by poison, he bit down on my lip. "You've broke rule four." I looked away in shame. Licking my lip, a just looked down into my lip. Guessing that rule number six, that was my partial punishment.

Pulling away from me. He eyed my clothing that were still on. "Take off your clothes Inuyasha." I stared at him. "Now." Blushing I did exactly what he said. Leaving me completely exposed. I covered my lower half. He too stripped himself of everything that he had on.

He then pressed his lips back to mine, softky, then tenderly licked them. Kissing me, and slipping his tongue back into my entrance. I made sure to keep my arms planted at my side. Sesshomaru pulled away, approvingly. "You may touch me Inuyasha." He said in a whisper. He layed covering my body with his.

Pulling me back into that kiss. I hesitently wrapped them around his neck. I could feel his erection pressing on my thigh. It made me aroused, which I was a little surprised to find that I wasn't disgusted by this whole situation. He started to grind his hips into mine, bringing my erection to a full stand point. Slipping a hand between us, he gripped mine, sending chills up an ddown my spin, back to my own arousement. I smirked amused a bit. The jerking it up, sent me to a moan. "Do you like that little brother?" I nodded my head.

"Good." He pulled away. "Turn around, now." I slowly turned around doing as told. He seemed more pleased than before. "On all fours." I did that as well. I looked away embarassed to have actually listened like an obedient Bitch. I felt something slick circle my entrance. My eyes became wide with what his intentions were. I knew what they were I just didn't expect him to actually do it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I am so pleased with how obedient he is being, I really didn't expect it from a being of his stature. I put a finger into my mouth, and the heat consumed it, along with wetness. My member ached for release, and my body burned, and ached for its mate. I took the finger out of my mouth, and circled his puckered entrance. I dipped my finger inside the entrance feeling his whole body tense, "Relax. Inuyasha."

Doing as he was told, which pleased this Sesshomaru even more, I felt his body relax and except the intrusion. Slowly moving it in and out, and pushed another finger into that entrance, he winced. He 'shh'ed him. Licking his ear, which sat as a perfect triangle on his head, mixed within the silkly hair that covered it.

I reached to feel it once more. Nibbling down on his ear, which seemed to make him and even me shiver. I entered a third digit, while breathing in his ear, I could feel my groin grow full and tall. Finally. I licked my lips for the delicious image, and meal that I was about to enjoy and take. I made sure to thouroughly prepare him, happy that demon salivia was a good lubricant that didn't dry as fast as a humans would.

I gripped his hips, and told him one more time to just relax, that it would hurt just a little bit. I asked if he was ready, not particularly sure why I even asked. As if I would care, it was just the beast inside me making sure that I didn't hurt my mate unless needing to do so.

Sliding the tip in, I heard a gasp. Pushing in alittle more, I caressed his hip as a way to calm him. It seemed to work, and I slid in one inch at a time savoring hot tight and hot he was. I was finally inside of him, buring to the halt. I slid out and slid back in, going at a slow pace for him to get used to the length that was inside of him.

Steadily going faster, and deeper than before, he suddenly moaned out, and I gripped his hair. Seeing that he had been crying but didn't let it show. I licked the tear fragments away, and continued with the pace set, letting go of his hair. I gripped both sides of his hips. Pushing back in, and hitting the same spot he cried out.

I pulled out this time leaving only the tip inside in plunged back in, hitting that spot as hard as I could. I could feel him shiver, and heard him cry out for more. I would have hit him for speaking, but I just silently gave him permission, doing as he wished and my own body wished. I speeded up the pace.

Pulling back and pushing back in hitting the bundle of nerves that made him tick, and sure would bring him to an orgasm, which would bring my own pleasureable release with it. He cried out again and again. Begging me to fuck him harder, and for me to go faster.

I grabbed his hair once more, and turned him around, wanting to see his face. Cheeks were flushed, eyes were glazed over, and his lip bleeding from him bitting down on it. His body shook, as well did mine but I didn't let it show. I licked his neck. Feeling my fang gaze across the skin where the juncture of the shoulder met the neck. I pricked it licking the blood. It tasted sweet, and I wanted more.

He moaned out as I left hickies all over his skin. This brought me out of my bloodlust trance, and I gripped his hips once more. Plunging back in, not remembering how I removed myself from that heated passion. Shivering, I started back up the pace, feeling his whole being shiver. He wrapped his legs around my back, hooking them at the ankles, while gripping my shoulders.

I thrusted in and removed myself, thrusting back in, feeling him shiver as he craved more. I gladly obliged and gave it to him. Liking the feel and the way things are, I made a mental note to do this more often. Pounding rapidly into his ass. He squeezed those thighs that were on my back, opening up his legs, giving me more access. Our bodies tightly pressed against eachother.

He shook more, and I could feel that he was close to release. Reaching down between us, breaking the heated contact of our skin pressing tight on eachother, he whimpered, and I gripped his groan which made his gasp for breath.

I started to pump him in time of our rythem, meeting thrust for thrust with his hips, pushing more close to my body, his face was twisted in passion. Getting closer to ther edge, I stroked him rapidly. He opened his mouth, and clamped down on my shoulder while closing his eyes, his scream muffled as he he came all over our stomache and my hand.

Feeling his insides close down around my burried member, I clamped down on his skin, while being pushed over the edge releasing my seed deep withing him. Riding our orgasms out I just layed on top of him, my body pressed on his, my teeth still in his own juncture. I let go and licked his neck, my own neck would be healing soon, and as I licked his so that it would heal I noticed his eyes were a crismon red.

They turned back to normal as I pulled out of his body, and still lied next to him, pulling him close to me, and closing my eyes to rest I was content in this moment forgeting where exactly I was, and who I was exactly with. Brining my Boa across our bodies, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep deciding not to go for a round two until he built his own stimina.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: Okay. So mating scene's done and out of my way. I really don't know why I even bother updating once every week, maybe I should once every two weeks, or a month. Please reach my desired amount for reviews and I promise to update soon. First you have to guess from a number one through fifteen. XD **


	4. Bonded

**Hyperballad**

**AN: I DO NOT OWN THIS TITLE. IT IS A SONG SANG BY 'Björk' **

_**WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC, MEANING MALE ON MALE RELATIONSHIPS. YOU HAVE BE WARNED. READ WITH YOUR OWN DISCRETION. I DID NOT AND WILL NOT FORCE YOU, SO PLEASE DON'T SEND FLAMES, I ACCEPT C+C. THIS FAN FIC ALSO CONTAIN, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE. REMEMBER IT IS ALSO AU. SO PLEASE DO NOT BLAME ME IF YOU BECOME SCARED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE FROM READING. ON WITH THE STORY :66:**_

_**Summary: This fanfic takes place after chapter 436 Kikyou's death. An unexpected turn of events leaves the two brothers craving more than what they bargained for. Sesshomaru needs to find a mate, whether he or that chosen one likes it or not.. SesshInu**_

'Thoughts'

**"Flashback"**

" Talking"

_'Dream'_

**Chapter 4: Bonded**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**InuYasha's POV**

I shifted my body over, and felt something warm. Cuddling closer to the warmth, I didn't notice when an arm wrapped around, possesively. Leaning my head in more, there was a sudden jerk. Waking up all the way, I rememebered my surroundings. All the memories flashed back to my mind, and I was equally pissed at Sesshomaru for marking me as **'HIS' **mate. Getting up slowly, I reached for my clothes that were discarded on the fields grass that were forgotten, in the mist of pleasure.

Wondering what game he was playing at, but couldn't think of anything else besides, fuck buddy, boy toy, or just to have power over me to get Tetsuiga. I turned to face him. He looked deep in thought himself. Turning on his own heels, I looked at myside, knowing that I was forgetting something. My sword. I looked around, and spotted it, still in the field. Letting go of a breath, relieved, I looked back up only to find that Sesshomaru was gone. "Why didn't he take the Testsuiga?"

It was akward and confusing. Looking at the sky I noticed that it was pass the afternoon. Wondering how long we were up and why we'd slept so long, I stretched, and cracked my knuckled amongst other things then decided to get back to Kaede's villiage.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It took all the til night fall just for me to reach the camp. When I showed up, I had a rude awakening as to seeing Kouga here. He was sitting by Kagome, placing firewood in the fire. I held my nose, acting as if the smell of him made me neasiating. I approached the camp, and was surprised that Kagome didn't sit my ass right on sight. "What's up mutt?" I looked over at Kouga. "What's the matter Dog breath." I gave him another 'you're not my consern right now' look. "You." That's all I said.

"Oi! Hanyou. Don't walk away from me." That got me to fall for the bait. I turned on my heels, a vein popping out of my head, I did not apreciate getting called by that name, and he knew it. The teme. Shaking my fist. "What did you say okami." He laughed at how easy it was to just piss me off. "You are so gonna wish that you weren't born." Kouga smiled. "No, that's already how you feel, you damned half-breed." I didn't want to admit it but that hurt, and pushed more buttons than one.

Launching fort, my claws extended, "InuYasha, Osuwari." I almost had the damned ki-sama in my grasp. The bitch, who does she think she is, lets make that a Bitch with a capital B. "BITCH!" Yellling it in my head,"What did you just call me InuYasha." Or so I thought. Trying to move my arms, to scratche my head, I found that for the first time I couldn't. I was far too exhuasted. Finding myself, also unable to breathe, I held my breath for as long as possible. Waiting for the feelings of my limbs to come back to life, which they didn't, no one even notcied as I suffocated, and neither did they care. A bit shocked myself,a helping hand had pulled my head from the dirt.

Looking up grateful to the being, and taking a deep breath of air into my lungs, I coughed. I could feel the burning sensation leave my lungs, puuting my hands on my knees. Looking up, there now stood Shippou, and Miroku. "Thank Kami. Arigatougazaimasu Miroku." He smiled, and patted my back. Turning a hateful eye at Kagome, she crawled away like an innocent child. 'Oh come on, this Bitch isn't fooling anyone.' "Kagome, may I have a word with ye?" We all turned to where Kaede stood, in front of her hut, she smiled like the old hage she was. Kagome nodded her head. Leaving us all alone.

Letting go another breath of relief. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" Shippou asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why'd you ask?" Shippou, hopped on my shoulder. Sniffing me. "You smell funny." Rubbing my nose, I shrugged my shoulders, almost causing him to fall. "Yeah, what of it." A voice that made me so obnoxius spoke.

"The kids right." I stopped and looked over at Kouga. "You smell different." Then shippou put his own input. "The smell...It smells familiar." I shrugged once more. "Whatever." Getting roughly pulled over, didn't seem to do well with me either. Growling. I noticed from the scarred look on Shippou's face, and hiding behind Sango, that I needed to try calming down.

"What does it matter to you, anyways." Flipping my hair over my shoulders, I made sure to make damned sure that the mark wasn't showing. It would come as a shock, and if Miroku found out that, his lilltle innocent chibi, wasn't innocent no more, he'd never let me have the end of it. Teasing me on and on about it forever. Instead, I looked Kouga in the eyes, and said as nicely as I could possible muster. "Please, stop fucking talking to me, and leave me alone." Starting to walk away I headed to my favorite tree, the one that reminded me of Kikyou.

Looking down and staring out at the distance, and feeling the cool air; reminded me of something that I just couldn't remember.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sango's POV

After sending Shippou away, I and Kouga had decided to continue where the conversation had left off. "What was it about what he smelled like?" Kouga shrugged his shoulders. "I can't exactly pinpoint it, but I garuntee that if that smell was to come back in a distance of three miles then I'd be able to tell who's it is for sure. He smells like blood, as in he had gotten in a battle. He smiles so much like, like." Kouga shook his head. "Can't be right." I looked at him, pushing him on with his rambling and theories with my eyes. "Please tell me."

He shook his head. "It's illogical, even if this was a guess, even if I were to be right." He stopped, pushing his fingers to his temple. "There'd be no way that he would ever do so, as to be on InuYasha like that." This was starting to unnerve me. "Who ever it is that you'll rambling about, please tell me. That person even if its' none of our business, and is well known to us, would have mated with Inuyasha." He stopped and looked at me, chuckling somewhat, he shook his head and grinned. "How would you know slayer?"

I rolled my eyes at the rhetorical question. "I'm a slayer, we're trained to watch out for these things such as mating." He looked at me dumbfounded, probaly surprised that us Demon Slayers were almost experts in the natures of Demons themselves. "Did you not see the mark on his neck? He moved his hair to cover it, just in case you went sniffing around, and found it." Taking a break, I decided to add in my own carious question. "To whom do you speak of as in 'he' to be InuYasha's mate?"

Kouga looked at me disbelievingly. "You wouldn't believe it even if I told you." I looked at him eager to know. "Alright. Alright, just stop staring at me like that. If you must know, the scent that I've smelled on him, was that of Lord Sesshomaru's." My mouth fell agape. "That's why I think that it's absurd." I shook my head.

"We shouldn't go on speculating about matters such as these." Miroku's voice had broke through the darkness, scaring me, but seemingly not the wolf prince, which means he and kami only knew how long he's been there. "Miroku, h-how long have you been there, spying in the dark like a little rat?" He smiled guiltily. "For as long as you have." His face had gotten serious, you could tell by the intensity of his eyes. "Besides, we don't know if it is true or not."

"Miroku, how come you're not objecting to this." He coaxed his head to the side. "Because, I've too noticed something amiss in our little puppies spiritual power. I've already spoken with Lady Kaede, and she noticed the change as soon as he came back, but until this is solved then I can verify the cause for it, while being a hundred percent sure in my theory." Kouga shrugged. Nodding my head, Miroku suggested that we made an healthy meal for InuYasha to eat, we all separated in different directions, after agreeing not really knowing why he'd suggested it in the first place. Kouga collecting food, Miroku firewood, and me preparing the side dishes to go along.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**InuYasha's POV**

Falling out of my daze by the growling of my stomache. I looked down at it as if telling it to wait, but to no avail it kept growling until the intense feeling of hunger took control of my body, and my mouth watered. I knew exactly where that scent of food was coming from. Walking forth to the egde of the villiage where Keade's hut was, I stumbled across, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and even the damn wolf himself cooking a good meal of food. I wanted Ramen, but damn something was telling me to settle for this meal.

Entering Kaede's hut. I took a look around. Shippou, apperantly was out, and this was the best time for me to talk to Kaede, about my scent. I didn't know the half about mating, or anything of that fact at all.

"Come in child, don't ye be shy." I hated when she talked in such a form. It really was getting on my nerves, of course you could understand her, and I totally ignored the child part. "What worries ye so?" Rolling my eyes, I sat down, and crossed my legs getting straight to the point.

"Lady Kaede. What's this about a certain scent that takes place after mating or having you know." Blushing I was hoping to not give off the impression that I was talking about me. Chuckling, she sat up. "Such a child InuYasha. I guess I could tell." Crossing her legs she begin her lesson, and thanks to her I learned alot.

Walking out the hut at the sound of dinner. I thanked the olg hag and was on my way. Gawking down at the food, I sat perfectly still under the nearest tree. My stomache growled, but like any other time on the low, I waited for Shippou to get his plate first. Looking up at the stars again, I lost myself in thought, and couldn't help but to stay that way for a good four minutes. Thanks to the mongrel of a wolf shaking me, dare to say I didn't rip off his head, instead I looked what he had in it. "Hungry, mutt?"

Looking up at him confusing. He placed the plate in front of me, the sat down besides me. Still looking at him, he looked towards whatever I was looking at. "Look about what happened earlier-" I cut him off there. "Don't apologize. It's just so not like you." He smirked, and roughly threw back something of his own. "It's not like you to get laid by your brother."

Blushing fariously, I decided to just start eating the food that they all prepared for us to eat. "I was just kidding you know, about you and your brother." Shrugging it off, I noticed by now that he was right about me changing, I would be at his throat right now, and sure as hell wouldn't want to have a civil conversation.

It's still a bit wierd to have on one of your rivals talk to you as if your a normal being for once. I had a hard time even eating, but the conversation was still a good one. We even poked fun at eachother once in a while, at first it scarred me. Then it gradual became acceptible. All too soon it ended, Kouga collected the dishes we used, and returned them to Kagome. She held a grateful smile, and that same smile gave me chills.

'I am so gonna avoid running in to that girl.' Strecthing my chin, I decided that it would be best to call it a night. Looking at the sky again, I never realized that I haven't told myself the truth, or even told anyone who or what I was thinking about when I look at the nightsky. I just couldn't get that damned bastard out of my head, and now I knew that I had taken on part of the scent of Sesshomaru's and that's all Kaede would tell me about that part. 'Wonder what she's hiding from me?' I leaned back against the tree to sleep, when Sango woke me.

"InuYasha, you mustn't sleep out here. Lady Kaede and Miroku wishes that you sleep inside, so that you wouldn't catch a cold." I shrugged my shoulders, like a cold could hurt me. It'd be gone in a couple of hours, depending on what it was if I shall get it. Ever since I came back, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, and now Kaede is acting weird around me, like there's something to protect, that they and I both need to know.

Looking in Sango's eyes to tell her off, her pleading eyes reached mine first. Throwing my hands up in defeat, I decided to sleep inside. They placed me closest to the fire, though Kagome started complaining, Miroku and Lady Kaede had shut her up. My head lulled, and left all consioucness for a darker world.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Heartbeat. That's all I could hear. Was a heart beat. Then cold. My eyes peeked open and I was in a pool of water. Sinking to the bottom. The sunlight, and blue that poured through started to disappear. My name. Someone was calling my name. Looking up, a hand reached out of the light and pierced through the darkness grasping my own. Silver hair. Golden eyes. _

_Red eyes stared back, the water then became murky, a dark red fluid stained it. It turned to blood.Black hair wrapped around my limb, and my neck. Cracking a smile the being pulled me back, the white hand that was holding onto my own grasped hard, and pulled. Still, they were too late, and I ended sinking to the bottom. Sinking into the darkness. The beings hand disappeared. I closed my eyes back again, a light blinding me still in my eternal sleep. Then a piercing through the heart._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I woke to find that everyone was still asleep. Sitting up, I stood and leaned against the wall. Whipping any presperation off of my face. It wasn't exactly a nightmare. It was just a dream. Though I had a bad feeling about it. Wondering what it was, before I started to forget, but now I know that I'll never do such a thing. Those piercing red eyes. The darkness, the piercing of the chest, the drowning, the sleep, the light.

"Golden eyes." I froze on the spot. Those eyes. I know who they belong to. Putting my head down, covering my eyes with my bangs, I decided not to tell anyone about this dream, not even the old hag herself, or Sesshomaru for that matter. He'd laugh right in my face, like he'd ever save me. The thought itself hurt.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The air was crips, as the rays of sunlight started to creep through and pierce the darkness. Gripping my clothes closer to my form, I looked over the boundries of the land. Taking in a deep breath, Kouga came from out of the hut. "Ohayou dog breath." Gritting my teeth on how he could wake up and still start trouble in the early hours of morning. "Right back at you." Moving to get up, a hand pulled my sleeve like a child would do it's mother.

Looking down at him, he stared straight ahead. "No, stay." I looked at him puzzled, but did as he commanded. "I need to talk to you about something." I sat back down on the patch of grass that was by Keade's hut. "What is it?" I said as seriously, and as interested as possible, which was sort of hard when you're really not feeling into conversation with one of your Rivals. "It's about last night." That got me to freeze, and to also pick up my attention, and seriousness into where this conversation was heading.

"Yeah. What about it?" Kouga turned his head. "What...what were you dreaming about?" A cheeky smirk came to play along his lips. "None of your business." Kouga's smirk was replaced with a serious frown. "Why'd you ask?" He shrugged,"Cause, you seemed to be have a nightmare, and also woke in a cold sweat." I gave him the look, that said. 'Pervert, you were watching me weren't you?' More accusingly than anything innocent or far from a crime.

Kouga grinned. I moved to get up. "InuYasha?" I looked down at him, with serious eyes more intense than my own, he stared back at me. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay alone." Nodding my head, I walked away. "For now."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This whole day was weird, first I have a bad dream, then Kouga talks to me, I walk away, come back and get sat by that Bitch, but still I feel someone content with it, but also lost at the same time. There was something missing. My soul cried out for it. Not really knowing, but rather knowing but not wanting to admit what it was.

I wanted to follow it but decided that it was best not to. Sitting now in Kaede's hut with a big slap mark on my face, thanks to Miroku, I forgot to mention that the batard was peeking in on Kagome as she bathes. Luckily for me, Sango caught him, him pointed to me. I was just walking back to talk to Kaede, but now grunting and alittle not-so-interested-anymore mood myself, I didn't tell her.

She went out gathering crops, and medicines. Typical of the day and the life of a miko. Laying on myside, my thoughts wondered back to subject a. 'Sesshomaru.' Though I'd have to admit that it was a pretty fucked up way to lose my virginity, I didn't really mind getting somewhat lashed in the face. It did hurt, but there was something demandin about it, I was exicited to get punished for breaking the rules.

Pride. Useless as it is, it does come in handy. I can't say that I'm falling in love with my brother cause that would be alittle overrated. Everyone knows that Sesshomaru is beautiful, and looks totally fuckable. I licked my lips, then blushed at the thought of it. Shaking some sense into my head, it didn't seem to do too well seeing that 'I'm Still Thinking of The BASTARD!!' I was getting fruastrated and stressed.

A cup was shrugged in my face, and I noticed that once again I had gotten so wrapped up in my own little world, that I let an old hag sneak up on me. "Ye look a little stressed right now. It looked like you could use it." Sniffing the substance after kindly thanking the old hag in the most polite way that I could muster. I took the tea, and took a sip.

She didn't start a conversation or nothing, and that's what I liked about the hag. Though I was supposed to ask her something the subject was dropped as I could feel the effects that the tea was placing. Taking another sip, I layed on my stomach, wondering about nothing really. Putting the empty tea cup in front of me, and feeling really relaxed. My eyes started to drop on their own accord. I tried fighting sleep, but in the end succumbed to what the darkness had to offer, glad to not have had any dreams, refering to nightmares.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sango's POV**

Watching InuYasha enter Lady Kaede's hut seemingly stressed a bit. Wondering what Lady Kaede brought in with her I snuck over to get a peak. Not to long after he downed the tea, he fell asleep, unknowingly himself.

I turned on my heals and ran until I found Kouga. Sitting down, picking grass seemingly a bit fraustrated. "What do you want Sango?" He didn't look so good. "I just want to know, have you seen Miroku?" He shook his head. He knew something I didn't. "Kouga what really is wrong what InuYasha. Your the only one who trully knows." Holding his stomach he got to his feet. "It's none of your damn business." I looked at him a bit hurt, shocked, and pleadingly for him to tell.

He turned to walk away. "Sango, just stay out of it. You'll find out soon, besides there's nothing to worry about." He disappeared form my sight.

I stodo there, the wind picked up, and the silence was the only thing that remained. I sat down in the place that he was in.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kouga's POV**

I openly admit that what I did was a bit harsh, but what was I suppose to tell her. That I smelled new life forming inside InuYasha. Nothing good had ever came from such a thing as mating. Though mating season was starting to kick in full swing, and I'd soon have to either go and mate with Ayala, as promised. Though I can't stay with Kagome, it doesn't bother me as much, there's nothing I could possibly do. She's apart of the future, a different era and time. She'd have to go home soon, and stay for good once her purpose was fullfied.

I held my stomach tight. Smiling abit, I even laughed. "At least InuYasha's found a mate, he won't have to go through this much pain. I stumbled, but caught my balance. Stopping to lean against a nearby tree. Catching my breath, I decided it was best to walk after taking a pit stop. For a second, and then I'd have to get back to my own clan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

It's been three days already that I haven't seen my supposed mate. My youki was was starting to act up, I fault with the best almost every hour. It wasn't my plan to leave him there, confused for a while, I just didn't know how to take it. It all just started to sit in. I had really fucked my brother, and to top it all off I mated with him.

I couldn't control my own sexual urges, and what my inner youkai wanted. It was patethic. 'I swear not to let that half-breed change me in any way. I don't want his patethic heart, and neither do I accept a thing called love. Giving away your heart to another being, bakanishiteru. I refuse to believe in such a thing.'

My whole body started to ache for the bastard. There was nothing I could do for that but settle it with the old fashioned way, b.k.a masturbation. Now it didn't seem like enough. What it wanted I wouldn't give. Satisfaction that's what I wanted, but to get it would mean that I would have to fuck my brother senseless, then return to the manor, castle whatever you want to call it. Where Rin, Jaken, and all my faithful servents will be waiting and run my bath water. Well hotsprings seem nice right now.

Taking off my robe, I decided just to do that, a nice hotspring will do wonders to settle this Sesshomaru down. I eased into the water, and I could feel every mucle and bone relax, relieving tension, fraustration, and even thoughts of InuYasha. I dipped my head under water to clear all thoughts. I could hear my heart beat, then hearing the sound of the door open to my private quaters, then close again. I came up to find my favorite shampoo and conditionor, with my favorite soap setting out on the nearest platform.

Grabbing them I repeated what I did every night. Slipping into bed, I notcied that this night was different. Instead of having a peaceful sleep that I've always have. I woke up with a little surprise in the middle of the night. I let go of a breathe, still ehausted and tired. Gathering my wet sheets I angerly bit down on my lip to not cursee my ass off, or yell that now this fucking hanyou was entering my dreams at night.

Putting new sheets on my bed, I told myself that when I wake up, I'd start out to find my mate and settle this feeling that was in my gut. My youki pleased to hear this settled down my inner youkai, and I was finally able to rest with out any erruptions.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: OKAY LONG AND BORING I KNOW. THINGS ARE JUST GOING SLOW NOW. Also QuitexSoul guessed right. 8. You get to pick when's my next update. XD So the next update depends on her, and her review. :66:**


	5. Kikai

**Hyperballad**

**AN: I DO NOT OWN THIS TITLE. IT IS A SONG SANG BY 'Björk' **

_**WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC, MEANING MALE ON MALE RELATIONSHIPS. YOU HAVE BE WARNED. READ WITH YOUR OWN DISCRETION. I DID NOT AND WILL NOT FORCE YOU, SO PLEASE DON'T SEND FLAMES, I ACCEPT C+C. THIS FAN FIC ALSO CONTAIN, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE. REMEMBER IT IS ALSO AU. SO PLEASE DO NOT BLAME ME IF YOU BECOME SCARED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE FROM READING. ON WITH THE STORY :66:**_

_**Summary: This fanfic takes place after chapter 436 Kikyou's death. An unexpected turn of events leaves the two brothers craving more than what they bargained for. Sesshomaru needs to find a mate, whether he or that chosen one likes it or not.. SesshInu**_

'Thoughts'

**"Flashback"**

" Talking"

_'Dream'_

**Chapter 5: Kikai**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Miroku's POV**

I watched Sango from the far, knowing that she wanted answers and now. I couldn't give them to her, all I could do was hope that everything didn't downspiral from here. InuYasha being pregnant at a time like this is no help to anyone, this was mating season. Pacing around, I couldn't help but come up with a plan that would get rid of Kagome for the rest of the summer and sometime after.

She said she has to take summer school, still she plans on coming back to check on us.. I helped Kaede put InuYasha to sleep. Wondering if his mate is who Kouga said seems to make sense, but at the same time not. I have to find away to get him to speak, but I can't force him. As far as I am concerned InuYasha should be sleeping for atleast one more day, and stress free for a while.

That's if Naruku or Lord Sesshomaru comes around. I doubt that it will last long, even he should know that his body won't go long with out it's mate by it's side. "I wonder if InuYasha knows?"

"What exactly might that be my dear Miroku?" I froze at that voice, and darkness overcame me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kagome's POV**

I wonder how's everyone doing, I'm sure InuYasha should be waking up soon. Lady Kaede said that he needed his rest so she gave him something that would ease his stressedful mind and body. 'What could have made you that way?' "InuYasha."

"Kagome? You okay?"

"She's just dreaming about that jerk of a boyfriend of hers."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I made my way across the field, walking at a normal pace not wanting to seem like I was in a hurry to see my mate. A familiar scent caught my cariousity. Stopping dead in his tracks Kouga of the wolves stared at me as if there was something wrong with me. I walked passed him, and acted as if he didn't exist to me. "So it's true then? You and InuYasha? You might wanna check up on him and the situation that you've both gotten into, or should I say made." I stopped and turned back around but didn't see any sign of him.

That put me in the mood for thinking, speeding up I decided to ride along the wind this time. 'The hanyou and I have to settle something.' I licked my lips for the bloodlust that was starting to emanate off of me, the taste of his blood was exquisite, but more so when in pleasure, pain or fear. Not knowing what possesed me to even think a thought, I slowed down as I tried calming my body. My eyes returned to thier usual golden color.

Now that I was sat to handle this in a more mature way, I could hear what he has to say for himself. "Like hell I should care." Bloodlust started to kick in along with anger. "Let's see just how proud you are to be my mate, otouto."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**InuYasha's POV**

Waking up I didn't even notice the difference. All I know is that I got up, and didn't even notice the acidic substance that I spilled out of my mouth. It didn't register until after the smell settled into my gut making me puke all over again. "What the hell?" I ran to the lake, and started to clean myself, deciding to not go to the waterfall for a while, it only brings back so many memories. I'm steadily, but slowly getting over Kikyou. Now that I know that she actually did love me, I feel better, like I could face life, just from her kind spirit alone.

"inuYasha I see ye up." I nodded my head as I re-entered Kaede's hut. "God, what was in that stuff you gave me last night. Becuase of it I'm not feeling so well." She had gathered some herbs, she came over to where I was sitting. "Then it's best ye tell me what's wrong InuYasha? For all I gave you was tea, and maybe a little dose of sleeping medicine to help take away some of your stress." That made me look up at her. "S-sleeping medicine? That's impossible, I would have smiled such a thing."

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not InuYasha, for there are certain things that a demon can not scent." Looking at her thoughtfully I silently said 'Thanks for the lesson, and maybe next time tell me when you give me such a thing.' She nodded her head, smiled, and sat down, then took on a more serious face. "Now don't be shy child, tell me what ye feel?"

"Well, I woke up and felt good, it's just that after that I ran outside, my stomach didn't feel so well and I threw-up. Then that made me go again, that being the smell. So I come back in and I feel about dizzy and sick." She chuckled. "Why child that's just morning sickness. You get that when you're pregnant." My mouth dropped. "What the hell? What are you talking about you old-hag? I'm not pregnant. I can't be."

"Of course you can be child. It's nothing new against demons, well then again male hanyou's I should say." I didn't know what to say what I wanted was to run away. "So InuYasha, who's your mate?" I turned my head away. "I wouldn't exactly call him that." Dropping my head, I started to get a magrain just thinking about the bastard. "It's okay child."

She handed me a cup of herbal tea, mixing it with honey, and adding a little plant on the side telling me to eat and drink what was in front of me, that it helps with 'morning sickness'. 'How am I going to tell that bastard about this. He'd kill me for sure.' I could feel tears at the corner of my eyes.

Doing as she said, as to not have another re-run of what had happened earlier. "So...eto...what's in the tea?" She smiled. "The same stuff I used two days ago, though not as much, don't want to feeling groggy." She laughed. "Well then don't bother with making it. I'm getting rid of this child." Her smile dropped. "What will thy mate of ye child think?"

I paled. "Now that you mention, he would kill me." She shook her head. "Nee, InuYasha? Dear child, are ye saying that ye think thy life of the child is not worth more than ye own?" I tilted my head to the side. "It's not that. I wasn't trying to say that Lady Kaede."

"Well then what are ye saying child?" I shook my head. "I don't know, I hate the way you put the situation into words." Taking a deep breath, I got up. "Lady Kaede, I need some air. To think, to clear my head." She nodded. "Do as ye please my dear InuYasha. Just make sure to be back in five hours, if your not back before then, you'll fall asleep. The medicine will take full effect on your body." I nodded my head. Starting to walk off.

Passing Sango. "InuYasha have you seen Miroku?" I shook my head. "No Sango I haven't. I'll tell you if I see him on my way back, but for now I'm going on a walk. I'll be back soon. Okay." I smiled as I waved and walked right past her. My head down, and tears still stinging my eyes. "InuYasha?" I leaped into the nearest tree, avoiding her question as I knew she had saw.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sango's POV**

I've been looking for Miroku all day. Still there was no sight of him, seeing InuYasha up and about gave me a chance to see if he knew where he was. "InuYasha have you seen Miroku?" He shook his head. "No Sango I haven't. I'll tell you if I see him on my way back, but for now I'm going on a walk. I'll be back soon. Okay." I smiled, 'Yeah right, like you'll tell me. What's up with people taking walks and disappearin-Wait is that tears in InuYasha's eyes?' I turned to ask, but he was gone, leaped into a tree. 'Why is everyone avoiding me today. It's not fair. What do they not want me to know?'

Feeling hurt, I sat down in Lady Kaede's hut. She put a drink in front of me, absentmindedly, I picked it up and started to drink some down. It was hot, and I almost burned my tung. "Lady Kaede, what is going on around here. What's wrong with InuYasha? And why is everyone ignoring me today?" She smiled, and patted my back. "Don't worry child, everything will clear up soon." I felt drowsy. "Where is Shippou?" I heard her say, before passing completely out into a deep, dreamless state of mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**InuYasha's POV**

'What in the hell am I doing wondering around?' I kicked a stone. "What am I going to do?" I held my stomach. "If he finds out I'd be dead for sure." I glazed over the pond that was in front of me. Skipping a stone, laughing as the last time I actually did anything like this was, when I was younger and we would skip stones with my mother.

She was one of the two main women that I've ever trully loved. Kikyou's the other, even in the end she proved that she loved me, and for that I'm grateful to have lived, and I can face the day, but I just wanted to atleast join her. I laughed I should have joined her, and taken her up on her offer in hell. Now I'm falling for a douche-bag, who hates me, has no respect for me at all, and only uses me for my body.

Now I'm pregnant, all thanks to that ki-sama. Sitting down on the ground I stared at my reflextion. "Two days of sleep huh? Don't look so bad." I could feel the medicine slowly but surely making it's way through my body syetem and muscles, helping me calm down and relax, which I needed it. I layed back in the grass, I could stay like this forever. The wind blew and it felt good, taking in a deep breathe.

It helped me forget about the situation at hand, holding my stomach. I let all thoughts go, and let my body become numb to everything. Sometime passed before I was refaced with the same question, wondering what I would do about this, or should I say we, I sat up, as I could smell Sesshomaru, he was close.

Turning around, I found that I couldn't breathe,"What is it that the ookami speaks of." I was confused, what would Kouga know about this situation. He should know nothing, now that I think about it, he was being nice. I wonder where he-I was being strangled to death. He loosened his grip, just so I could give him an answer.

"I-I D-don-" A loud noise echoed, it took me a while to even notice that I was staring in the opposite direction. Something wet trickled down my cheek. Then the shock sat in, he slapped me. I could feel tears forming in the corner of my eyes, I fought to hold them back. I realized the reasons for tears were because I never thought that this bastard would ever in a million years slap me the way he did. My eyes were wide.

"Don't lie to me hanyou, I'm your superior." My face stayed glued to scenery change. I wasn't going to listen to this bastard even if my life depended on it. The wind blew, he licked my cheek to get the blood off of my face, and to heal my wounds. Dropped me, I looked up at where he was, tears were streaming down my face now.

He turned his back to me, not even looking at me, he must have figured it out. I was scared for a second there. He started to walk, turning his around, his face became once more stoic, his eyes for a moment gave away his shockened state. I whipped the tears from my eyes, along with the dried up blood that trickled down my chin just warlier. "I will contact you about this situation."

"B-but- I" He cut me off. Anger started to stir in his chest, I could tell becuase of the red that started to color his eyes. "I will forgive you this time otouto, but next time I won't be see kind hanyou." I didn't want him to do anything about this situation alone. "But-" He took off to the sky leaving behind a strong wind that could rival Kagura's own.

I sat there for a few minutes before laying back down on my back and staring at the sky again. Gazing throught the distance. I would exact my revenge, key word "I would", just something deep inside me wouldn't let me. My youkai blood was telling me not to; even if I wanted my youkai would fight me against it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I came to find my little brother all for the sake of my own inner youkai. Which wasn't pleased about what I had done. It made me feel guilty, and I for one was tought thoroughly on how to keep that feeling at bay. Laying back against a tree, I started to think about the situation at hand, my youki and youkai rose at the chance to actually be a father, but I wasn't fit, well not yet.

I decide that it wasn't best for me to dwell on such a situation as this, my inner youkai argued back that it was my mate, and that the child was my responsibility. If I were to keep it, it would not have the need to grow up karugaru. This was such a bad idea. "No more listening to dead miko's, or dying miko's."

After a long argument with myself, I decided on the best solution towards the pupps. I also had to make up for what I've done for him, but it was only going to be this once to satisfy my youkai. Letting out a sigh, this was all detarame. Me actually listening to my youkai, I've argued with it, at best and won, but now it's own influences, and battles were harder to beat.

My face held a sadistic smile as thoughts of what I could do about that futodoki kuchisaki of his, and hisgekihatsu and the breaking one of my rules. Maybe next time I'd make good use of that mouth of his. Deciding it was probably best to stay away from the hanyou for atleast a day so that he could cool off, I started to set up camp for the night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: This would have been better and longer, but the origanal that I had planned, written, and worked out had gotten erased by my computer's shutting down. The interaction between InuYasha and Sesshomaru was way longer and better. Sorry if it sucked. This will probably be my last update, unless someone could review to reach the 8 revies I need. XD It'll be longer and faster, besides I wonder what happened to Miroku-san? And what's going to happen between Inuyasha and our dear Sesshomaru-sama. XD Tune in next whenever to find out. Review please, C+C is welcomed, and so is flaming, because let's face it, my writting skills suck, so I need someone to give me a few pointers. XD**


	6. Omoi

**Hyperballad**

**AN: I DO NOT OWN THIS TITLE. IT IS A SONG SANG BY 'Björk' **

_**WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC, MEANING MALE ON MALE RELATIONSHIPS. YOU HAVE BE WARNED. READ WITH YOUR OWN DISCRETION. I DID NOT AND WILL NOT FORCE YOU, SO PLEASE DON'T SEND FLAMES, I ACCEPT C+C. THIS FAN FIC ALSO CONTAIN, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE. REMEMBER IT IS ALSO AU. SO PLEASE DO NOT BLAME ME IF YOU BECOME SCARED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE FROM READING. ON WITH THE STORY :66:**_

_**Summary: This fanfic takes place after chapter 436 Kikyou's death. An unexpected turn of events leaves the two brothers craving more than what they bargained for. Sesshomaru needs to find a mate, whether he or that chosen one likes it or not.. SesshInu**_

_**THANKS TO ALL WHOM REVIEWED: XxTaintedxDaggerxX, midnightsweet, twice-as-evil-as-you121212, Silvermane1, Black Otaku Writer, ElvinDragon, QuitexSoul, druspikeangel1, AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO: Plain Jane Is A Vampire, sally, XxTaintedxDaggerxX FOR SAYING YOU COULD WAIT IT'S BACK UP FOR NOW!! AND ALSO A VERY SPEACIAL THANKS TO THE STAR CRITIQUE!!**_

_**Peya Luna**_

_**To also add to you, It was my intention to cut the SesshInu scene short along with what Sesshomaru-sama's intentions and plans were. Also working on translations, I'll start now. I am trying a new thing. XD ARIGATOUGOZAIMASU!! **_

'Thoughts'

**"Flashback"**

" Talking"

_'Dream'_

**Chapter 6: Omoi**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Normal POV**

''Something is not quit right. Miroku has never been gone this long," Sango complained to Lady Kaede. "Rest assured Sango, don't say such ill-fated things such as that." Lady Kaede spoke. "I can't help but not worry, the last we've seen him was over three days ago. I'm starting to get worried."

"About what might that be, my dear Sango-chan?" Sango turned at that voice. "Mi-Miroku?" She ran and placed her arms around his stomach, pulling him down into a tight embrace, not once breaking it for the seven minutes they held tight like that. Miroku smiled, and brought a hand up to place on her head. Running his fingers through the long length of her ponytail, "Sango-chan?"

Tears could be seen at the corner of her eyes. "Just for...one more minute okay Miroku." He smiled. 'UmmmUmmhumm' They broke apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Sorry to break up the party." Miroku looked over at InuYasha. "Where'd you go Miroku?" He shrugged his shoulders. "No where really, I just had to return back to the temple to pay my respects, and to get some guidance is all."

"I hope I didn't worry you all too much, I had just gotten a call from one of the scared shikigami birds. At first I thought that some woman was trying to get my attention, the next I was knocked out, but that's how it works. Well, I'm back now, and I'm so happy to see my Sango-chan." InuYasha's eyebrow rose at that. "Sango-chan?" He burst out laughing, rolling around on the floor. "InuYasha you shouldn't do that." InuYasha sat up. "Why can't I?"

Kaede hit him on the head, which was a bit out if character for her. "Must I remind ye all the time?" InuYasha stopped calling her all types of names, "Yeah, yeah, I already know. Appearently so does that bastard." Lady Kaede, couldn;t help but laugh. "So what do ye both intend to do InuYasha?" InuYasha shrugged his shoulders. "Don't really know about that yet." He stood and walked towards the exit of the hut. "I'll be back okay.

Disappearing. "Miroku, no more Sango-chan. Understood?" He nodded his head as he could feel her wrath coming along the way if he said 'no'.

"Good." She stormed away. "One more thing Miroku." She looked back at him, "Don't you ever disappear on me again without my knowledge or telling me." She smiled then walked out herself to gather some extra food.

"Damn that was intense." Miroku turned to look at Kaede. "Lady Kaede would you mind to join me on a little trip somewhere?" Kaede was cleaning some herbs that she had collected. "What might that be Miroku?" She stopped what she was doing and turned to face him, she could see a glint of something in his eyes, it was an unsteady feeling that told her not to trust him. She took a step forward,"Yes I would like that." She smiled, but what was scary was it wasn't on her own accord.

'What is happening I have no control over my body or what I say' Lady Kaede thought. "Thanks for you cooperation Lady Kaede." An evil smile played across his lips.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sango came back from gathering herbs, looking up at the sky noticing the sun was near setting she walked into the hut. The first thing she noticed was a sleeping Miroku pressed up against the wall with his staff placed right beside him. The fire crackled and she couldn't help but look around if she focuced on that face any longer she might end up doing something she would regret later in the future.

Looking around she wondered and didn't mean to speak out loud, "Where did Lady Kaede go?" Not expecting an answer anytime soon, she sat done next to Miroku and ended up getting one, "She said that she had to gather more herbs, and that she was going on a walk to the next villiage over." Miroku spoke up.

Pulling Sango down, Miroku wrapped his arms around her,"Where's InuYasha?" Sango shook her head, with a smile Miroku had pulled her into a kiss. Sango didn't fight against it, she allowed the kiss until she needed to break away for air. Miroku held her tighter, Sango started to push at his chest trying to move him. She started to scream into his mouth, reaching at her side she took out a small dagger, Miroku grabbed her hand holding it firm making her drop the weapon that she had.

Turning Sango over so that her face touched the floor, he started to kiss down the back of her throat moving hair out of the way, he bit her neck hard. Lapping at the blood, he pressed a kiss against her neck, she could feel him smiling. He closed his eyes and started to hum, she took this as a chance to reach for the small dagger that was pressed against her belly.

Gripping it tight she stabbed him in the arm. Pulling away from him, Sango sat up on her knees. Standing up she was prepared to make the monk pay, as well as answer a few of her questions. "Miroku what in the hell is wrong with you?" Moving forward faster than she could see, Miroku slapped Sango, blood splattered onto the wall.

It took Sango a second to register what just happened. Backing up with tears in her eyes, she ran outside, Miroku chasing after her. Stopping she pulled out her Katana. Wielding it with both hands she prepared for a strike. Miroku did the same with his Staff. Lounging at eachother, sparks of gold were created. Sango's tears blurred her vision, but she still managed to strike Miroku in his side, scratching the skin deep enough for him to bleed, pulling away, Miroku took hold of his staff once more, aiming a deadly blow at Sango.

Managing to stop it in mid-blow, Miroku held his arm. "S-Sango...R-ru-ru-RUN!!" He instead side swiped her, and disappeared. Sango started to cry even more, "Mi-Miroku!!" She screamed out his name, holding her side, she could feel something seeping through. Holding her fingers up, she noticed the dark red color as blood, she fell over onto the ground, trying to fight off sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Smeelling blood InuYasha sat up from his favorite field of thinking, or the one's that brought back fond, but at the same time painful memories. Sniffing the air, InuYasha's eyes widened, "Miroku's and Sango's blood." Making a run towards the villiage InuYasha was cut off by his Aniki. "What do you want Sesshomaru?" Drawing out his sword, he waited for Lord Sesshomaru to make the first move, which was rear in the least to say towards Lord Sesshomaru.

Holding a bottle with an unknow substance in it, "Drink this." He said his voice alittle unsteady with impatience, and angry lacing it. "Why should I do that?" Realising a grawl, Lord Sesshomaru opened the contents within it, and charged straight at InuYasha. Holding his chin in a tight grip Lord Sesshomaru took this as the time to speak. "I have no time for this. You will drink this, this is not the right time to have pupps with an enemy such as Naraku running around.

Shocked. InuYasha started to squirm, Sesshomaru inched closer and closer to the hanyou's mouth, tipping the liquid over so that it would fall into InuYasha's mouth, InuYasha bit Sesshomaru's hand which caused him to let out a loud 'yelp'. InuYasha used this oppurtunity to kick Sesshomaru in the stomach.

Spilling the contents, InuYasha's smile turned serious, "And who says that you make every desicion. We're you willing to kill your own pupps over this? It's never the right time to have kids, but hey dammit when you go off and try to decide things on your own, you only hurt those who you care about, and yourself Sesshoma-" Pressing InuYasha up to a tree.

A little taken aback about what just happened, InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru's face. His eyes were tainted red, and InuYasha knew that he'd done something wrong, something that seriously pissed off Sesshomaru. "S-Sesshomar-" Something wet brushed up against InuYasha's cheek. "W-what in the hell-" Sesshomaru silenced InuYasha with his lips.

Sesshomaru pressed his lips deeper onto InuYasha's, sweeping his tung across his lips InuYasha allowed him access. Pushing his hips into the smaller one's that he had pinned to a tree, he smiled when he seen that blush that seemed to taint his cheek. Pulling back he licked InuYasha's lips once more,"You have to return to your friends, I smell more blood beginning to mix in the air." His voice deep.

InuYasha snapped out of whatever trance he was put into he took a step forward, " Arigatouzaimasu aniki." Turning he ran full speed back to Kaede's hut.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: Wondering what happened there, aren't you? Don't worry. Okay so I will update within two weeks, keep a look out for the make out chapter. :66: I AM EXPECTING AT LEAST 8 REVIEWS PEOPLE. XD**


	7. Usotsuki

**Hyperballad**

**AN: I DO NOT OWN THIS TITLE. IT IS A SONG SANG BY 'Björk' **

_**WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC, MEANING MALE ON MALE RELATIONSHIPS. YOU HAVE BE WARNED. READ WITH YOUR OWN DISCRETION. I DID NOT AND WILL NOT FORCE YOU, SO PLEASE DON'T SEND FLAMES, I ACCEPT C+C. THIS FAN FIC ALSO CONTAIN, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE. REMEMBER IT IS ALSO AU. SO PLEASE DO NOT BLAME ME IF YOU BECOME SCARED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE FROM READING. ON WITH THE STORY :66:**_

_**Summary: This fanfic takes place after chapter 436 Kikyou's death, then turnsAU. An unexpected turn of events leaves the two brothers craving more than what they bargained for. Sesshomaru needs to find a mate, whether he or that chosen one likes it or not.. SesshInu**_

_**THANKS TO ALL WHOM REVIEWED: XxTaintedxDaggerxX, midnightsweet, twice-as-evil-as-you121212, Silvermane1, Black Otaku Writer, ElvinDragon, QuitexSoul, druspikeangel1, AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO: Plain Jane Is A Vampire, sally, XxTaintedxDaggerxX FOR SAYING YOU COULD WAIT IT'S BACK UP FOR NOW!! AND ALSO A VERY SPEACIAL THANKS TO THE STAR CRITIQUE!!**_

_**Peya Luna**_

_**To also add to you, It was my intention to cut the SesshInu scene short along with what Sesshomaru-sama's intentions and plans were. Also working on translations, I'll start now. I am trying a new thing. XD ARIGATOUGOZAIMASU!! **_

'Thoughts'

**"Flashback"**

" Talking"

_'Dream'_

**Chapter 7: Usotsuki (Liar)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sango's POV**

My body felt cold, though I could still feel the warmthness gently wrapping itself around me, I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears. As the blood rushed to my head bringing on a strong headache. I could hear muffled sounds, that seemed to become clearer, and I could make them out as someone talking.

Peeping one eye open, my vision was a blurr of red, blue, silver, and purple. Blinking both my eyes so that I could see clearer, the first thing that I greeted with was InuYasha's face, which nearly made me jump out of my skin. Besides him sat Miroku and I guess that's what really scared me, both I knew that I was wrong. That wasn't what really scared me, it was seeing Miroku jumping out of his own spot on the floor, and gripping me in a hug.

Trying my best not to get angry by the goosebumps that I was getting just by the memory alone of him trying to kill me sent shivers down my spine. "Sango? Sango can you here me?" I nodded my head. "Who did this to you?" I shook my head as Miroku asked the question, I was surprised more than ever as he would ask such a question, which he should have atleast some recollection of. I should be hating him right now, but I have no idea on how to do that without the fluttering feeling in my chest and stomach stopping me, when he's holding me in such a warm, concerned, and loving embrace.

My thoughts kept getting in the way with bitter judgement stating over and over agin that it was he whom tried to kill me, and here I am not doing anything. "Well I checked out the area that you two were in, but the only thing that I could find was you and Miroku's blood on eachother," he paused, "But what puzzles me most is that I couldn't find a trace of anyone else even being there. Another thing that puts my mind at a clue is that neither Miroku nor you seem to remember anything about the event that caused you to have eachothers blood on eacother, and left you both in this condition. "He seemed to be done and the only thing that seemed to remain was-is-an akward silence.

Clearing my throat I asked the one of the questions that repeated itself in my head for the past couple of days "Has anyone seen Lady Kaede?" Everyone seemed to shake their heads, but I knew damn well that Miroku had to know, the look in his eyes came back to when I was with him, and actually thougth that he could love me. Now, now I know that 'that' was not the real Miroku. I could feel tears wealing up in the side of my eyes, but I willed them to go away.

The atmosphere suddenly seemed to turn melancholic, and I had to think about the little Kit. "Oi, where in the hell is Shippou?" InuYasha asked. It came to a sudden realization as we notcied that our team was disappearing slowly, one person at a time. 'I'm actually starting to think that this is a bad time for Kagome to come back. I hopeed, and prayed that she wouldn't return anythime soon. 'No matter how much she worries, I just don't won't her to come back at such a good time.'

"You mean he's been gone-" I nodded my head cutting off Miroku who seemed to break me out of my thoughts. "Yes, Miroku, before Lady Kaede's disappearance, it seems that no one else seems to know where he went off too." He looked as 'if' lost, "Come on don't tell me that I was the only one to even notice, and care." Throwing my hands up in defeat, I said the only thing that would bring some displeasure to them both. With a sideways 'evil smirk...smile' whatever you want to call it, I mentioned the thought of Kagome. "Kami-sama, I wish Kagome was here."

I could see the fire burning in InuYasha's eyes just thinking about her, and him turning my way to throw said flames at me. "What?" I looked defenceless, which made InuYasha feel some sort of guilt. In turn it made me feel like the guilty one. "So where in the hell is Lady Kaede, and what's been going on around here? Come on, one of you have got to know...remember something?" InuYasha went on whining and complaining in a childish way to get rid of the akward situation with 'Who's guiltier than Who'.

I was deciding rather or not to answer his question and give Miroku away, but I choose against it. I kept my silence. Afterall he didn't give me the final blow. I knew that InuYasha wasn't as much left out on the whole entire situation by the gut feeling that was telling me that he was holding back some information.

Miroku had bandages wrapped around his arm that I managed to stab while being pinned underneath him, and also bandages wrapped around his chest and stomach. I looked over his body trying to remember how I gave him the brusied and fractured ribcage. 'I remember giving him the stocmach damage, but I know that I didn't fight him with my full strength to land a blow, let alone graze, and fracture two atleast three of his ribs.' It made me nervous as to what happened to Miroku after he hit me in my side causing blood and a few of my ribs to fraucture, but not break. Grateful that, I noticed that the previous conversation had thrusted us into another silence, except this wasn't an akward one. This was one that told you that everyone was thinking. "How long was I out."

The silence was broken by InuYasha answering,"For about three days now. You wouldn't believe the condition that I found you in...you or Miroku." Miroku motioned to InuYasha, "InuYasha let Sango heal some more, I don't think that-"

"Wakarimashita." InuYasha nodded his head. "I'll start searching for Lady Kaede, while you stay here and watch over Sango for me InuYasha." InuYasha shook his head this time. "No. You both are badly injured I'd rather that I do it." Miroku had stopped to think about it. "But InuYasha what about your condition?" He seemed shocked and confused.

"What condition of this do you speak of? I don't recall having one, and even if I did. I wouldn't expect you to know anything or understand anything about it." That seemed to satisfy Miroku more than me, because Miroku smiled-which was forced- and said "Fine." InuYasha gave us one final look,"Make damn sure you return safe to us InuYasha." He gave us that look that said "I will."

'At times like these I really started to wish that Kagome was here'. InuYasha took his final step out of the door, and we could hear the rustling of the wind. Then the deadness of silence made itself known. I turned towards Miroku to ask about him knowing about anything, atleast remembering something, but to no avail the words that have been trapped in my mind, filled with all the questions, were left unanswered. I closed my mouth as my voice felled to make itself known.

I put my head down, there was something that I could say, but I really didn't know what that would be. Turning my head once more to get a quick look at Miroku, I waited a while longer before I could finally open my mouth. My mind plagued with all the questions, and doubts that I wanted to clear up, to be settled. I took the courage that I needed and I opened my mouth once more, but all that I had planned to say had all seemed to disappear from out of my mind.

We sat there in silence, not knowing what to say. Miroku stood up, and walked towards me and I could feel the chills starting to run down my spine as the feelings of fear and danger rose again. Pressing his lips to mine, I had actually allowed it without notciing. "Sango, I'm-I'm sorry." Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes, and I decided to close mine just to not think about it, kissing him back eagerly, this time I could feel the running of my own tears. "This is all my fault, I know it is, if only I could remember what had happened."

"Miroku what are you talking about?" I asked as we parted from the intense kiss to get air. He interrupted me, "I know it was me, I've seen the markings, and I know what caused them. Hell, even InuYasha knows, and openly admitted to smelling the scent of your blood on my weapon, and the same for yours. He said even my scent changed." I didn't have words to say about this whole ordeal. What could be said about it? "He believes as much as I do that this has everything to do with Naraku. He said I reeked of his smell," he looked back up at me, "And I'm not denying it either. I believe more than InuYasha that it is Naraku."

I could see more tears making their way known. "Sa-Sango?" I looked up at him, wondering when exactly did I put my head down, and leaned onto his shoulder. "I-I need you to promise me...promise that if anything goes wrong that..." he turned away not being able to say the words that I thought that he wanted me to hear, the words that he wanted to say. "Sango I want you to kill me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt the one that I loved."

He took me into his warm embrace and held me tight, pressing his mouth against my forehead. I felt a kiss that was gentle that lingered. Holding on tight to the words of love that he just shared with me unknowingly from that kiss alone. I could feel heat replacing it, but held best to remember his words of love as the fire started to consume me.

Opening my eyes, I could see a Murasaki iro light glowing, that seemed to consume him, and I didn't care enough to break this embrace. Even as the darkness consumed my being, I accepted it with open arms. I wanted to be with him, My Miroku for all eternity. "Sango-chan please accept each dying word." I could see the mark of the kumi on his back appear, and let the darkness consume me completely.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**InuYasha's POV**

I couldn't figure out just what was nagging me so much about the situation I just left. I really didn't want to think of all the bad things that were coming with all of these promblems that 'we' were all facing. It seems like everytime we finally pull ourselves together and may finally get some peace, something bad always seems to happen as soon as we let our gaurd down some. 'That damn Naraku is smart. I wonder where he is. It really wouldn't make sense for him to go in hiding for such a long time. It always makes me nervous.'

Hopping from another tree branch onto another, I could feel my body slowing giving out, aching for me to take a break. "I don't have time for this!" I was getting pissed off and annoyed, but the more I grew angrier the more my youki started to argue with me and point out the simple fact that I was twenty days pregnant. There was nothing I could do with all the feelings of guilt, hurt, grief, and maybe even more problems with a certain Demon Lord 'Mate.'

"Fine I give in." Finally settling down near a bank just to get my conscious and my own damn youki off of my back, I stomped around moping all because of my so called-. Holding my nose I bumped right into..."Kouga?" He looked down on me, which really pissed me off. I always hated his I'm High-And-Mighty-Submit-To-Me attitude. Cracking my knuckles, I was finally happy that the wretched wench wasn't here. "There better be a good damn reason why you're here Kouga."

"Aww, ohisashiburi InuYasha. Though it doesn't looking like you wanted to see me, do females always get this way when their pregnant?" He laughed, and I was pissed. I knew that he already knew what was wrong with me, besides he told Sesshomaru. "You piece of shit. Bastard where do you get off telling even a bigger bastard about my situation?" He started to laugh which made me really irritated and pissed off, then his face had gotten serious. "I just thought that it was in his best interest to know. Afterall when did you two decide to even have time to put aside your differences and mate?"

"That's none of your damn business Kouga!" Storming off in the opposite direction away from Kouga, he pulled my arm so that I was facing him. "What in the hell do you want Kouga?" He was clearing making me mad and I didn't need all of this. "Not now Kouga! I have something I must do before nightfall if you don't mind." I turned to walk away. "Calm down InuYasha. I was just kidding you don't have to be so sentimental over it."

"I don't want to talk, and I' not being sentimental." Kouga cracked up, and I strated to wonder just what in the hell has gotten into him lately. "What is so damned funny?" He laughed eveb harder, 'That's it.' "I've had enough of your damned games Kouga, I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do to stop me. He grabbed his sides as he laughed even more, "You really are the bitch in the relationship, no wonder why you're carrying the pupps and not having him do it, hahaha." That had me turn around, "What did you say?"

"You heard me." I arched an eyebrow, "Hahaha So very fucking funny, I must be very entertaining to you, but right now I have other problems on my hands that I have to solve and get rid of. Nice meeting you too ASSHOLE!!" I gave him the finger and jetted. I needed to get away from him, I needed to calm down. "Damn bastard where does he getting off telling on me to an even bigger bastard, laughing at me and saying that I was the girl in the relationship, and all he did was laugh."

Ding. It all finally became clear to me. "I'M NOT A GIRL ASSHOLE!!" I screamed back at what ever direction he might've been in. Taking a deep breath, I settled down along a bank catching fish. Slowly thoughts of what I wanted to know, and thoughts that I didn't want to know started raging war against eachother inside of me. No matter what I did, no matter how many times I want that Bastard out of my head, he always seems to find a way for all of my thoughts go right back to him.

I was as confused as much as maybe even himself was to what transpired between us in the last few weeks. "What am I going to do?" I sat back and enjoyed the fish raw since a long time. I finished quickly with my food, and decided it was best to ignore everything for now. Getting back up, I settled for a pace that wasn't fast as hell, but still fast enough to get me to and back from where I was going without tiring so easily.

The wind blew and I caught a whiff of Lady Kaede's niyoi. Following it, I stopped at where the scent trailed off to, which was right in front of an opening to another villiage. I could hear birds chirping, children playing, and yatta yatta ya we get it. I smiled knowing that I found out where she was, but knew that I couldn't get her back on my own so I would have to wait until the others were healed and ready for fight first. Turning on my heals to leave, I ran back to the hut in which Sango and Miroku shared.

It took me five hours just to get back. I hopped that I wouldn't smell anything out of the ordinary, but my hopes fell short as I re-entered Lady Kaede's village. The scent of Miroku was mixed with Sango along with Naraku, and the same went for Sango as soon as I came within a 9 foot radius of her hut. I was happy though that there was no scent of fresh blood. I could see the outlining of the two against eachother which obvious stated the reason why they both smelled like eachother.

They were holding eacother in a lovers embrace, and I could smell the salt of tears from where I was. I looked out of the hut's window at the setting sun, and decided to rekindle the fire that was going out, and to get some food for all of us.

It wasn't until days later when Sango and Miroku had finally woken up, all of their wounds seemed to heal which surprised me-for humans that is- as I asked them if they were ready to leave after letting them in on the details of where Lady Kaede has been hidden for the past week. Rebuilding their own strength we decided to head out tomorrow, first thing in the morning.

"Oi! Anyone seen Shippou?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sessomaru's POV**

I couldn't quit place the feeling that I felt. I knew that I was confused about everything that had happened. I remember fighting InuYasha over the desicion that I made solely by myself and the decision for my pupps, I decided that it wasn't a right time to have pupps, but what he said was right and true. It is never the right time for such things.

Making the desicion alone was probably the most stupid thing that I've done, next to calling InuYasha's mother a whore, and fighting mai chichi-oya over it. I was-am-never the type to think about others feelings, and this is probably one of the first times that my youki had gotten in the way. Stopping me from my original plans. My mind flashed back at the scene that played out between my otouto.

The tempting of the blood, the kiss that was shared passionately. Laughing at the very thoughts of how this can't get any worse. Thinking of mai baka hanyou otouta to akanbou. Shaking my head, I decided that it was best just to accept the fact that my youki had accepted him as apart of me forever, and that he will bare our pupps. I will have to-even if it displeases myself-go with it before I regret doing more things that I'll have no control over. Once he had the pupps he was going to be out, and that was final. I don't and won't allow him to influence my children. Besides I have reasons of my own and Mush no shirase will surely not get in the way of them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Translations:**

**  
Wakarimashita - I get it.**

**Murasaki iro- Purple **

**Niyoi- Scent**

**Ohisashiburi - Long time no see. **

**Mai- My**

**Chichi-oya - Father (respectful way)**

**Oi!- Hey!**

**Otouto- Little Brother**

**Baka hanyou otouta to akanbou- Stupid half demon younger brother and the baby**

**Mush no shirase- Bad feelings**

**Translations to Previous Chapters:**

**Osuwari- Sit! (command)**

**Kikai- ********chance, opportunity**

**Eto- err...umm (can also mean umm ano)**

**Karugaru- ********indiscreet, thoughtless, careless, frivolous**

**Detarame- ********irresponsible utterance, nonsense**

**Futodoki- ********rude, insolent, nefarious**

**Kuchisaki- ********lips, mouth**

**Gekihatsu- ********fit, outburst**

**Omoi- Thoughts**

**Shikigami- **

**Aniki- Older Brother**

**Arigatougozaimasu Aniki- Thank you very much...**

**Ki-sama - Bastard**

**Teme-Bastard**

**Youkai - Demon**

**Youki - Demon Energy**

**Names:**

**I know the translations for all of thier names, just tell me if you want me to translate names as well. XD**


	8. Sakeru

**Hyperballad**

**AN: I DO NOT OWN THIS TITLE. IT IS A SONG SANG BY 'Björk' **

_**WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC, MEANING MALE ON MALE RELATIONSHIPS. YOU HAVE BE WARNED. READ AT OWN WILL. I DID NOT AND WILL NOT FORCE YOU, SO PLEASE DON'T SEND FLAMES, I ACCEPT C+C. THIS FAN FIC ALSO CONTAIN, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE. REMEMBER IT IS ALSO AU. SO PLEASE DO NOT BLAME ME IF YOU BECOME SCARRED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE FROM READING ANY TYPE OF THESE THINGS MPREG/YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI/SHOUJO-AI/YURI. ON WITH THE STORY :66:**_

_**Summary: This fanfic takes place after chapter 436 Kikyou's death, then turnsAU. An unexpected turn of events leaves the two brothers craving more than what they bargained for. Sesshomaru needs to find a mate, whether he or that chosen one likes it or not.. SesshInu**_

**_THANKS TO ALL WHOM REVIEWED: kkbk, XxTaintedxDaggerxX, Silvermane1, BluCmonkE, DarkAnubisAngel, and Black Otaku Writer(offline)._**

'Thoughts'

**"Flashback"**

" Talking"

_'Dream'_

**Chapter 8: Sakeru (Evade)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kagome's POV**

School has been so tough lately, I still can't shake the bad vibes that I've been getting. I wanted to return to my friends in Sengoku-Jidai for a while now, but every time I approached the hone o taberu ido, there was some kind of force that repealed me, like some kind of premonition. Then there's the times that I feel that I have to go back, and the ho ne o ta beru ido called me back again.

Not knowing what to do, I sat under the ikka no keizu. The exact same tree that sealed InuYasha. "Kagome?" I turned and looked at my mother who happened to walk past me with groceries. She stood by me and looked up at the tree, and I could tell just by the look in her eyes that she was thinking of him.

Looking up at the same very tree made me think of the guy who's special to me, even at times that he may act like a jerk, which causes me to act like a bitch, he is still a dear person to me. 'If I were to lose him, I don't know what I would do. Ever since the death of Kikyou, he's been so down, and I haven't made it any easier on him either.' I could feel the guilt surfacing as the wind blows the hair in my eyes and I waited for the inevitable question that my mother was going to ask, it was at the tip of her tung, and I knew it. "Kagome? When will you return?"

I shook my head, "Shiranai." I admitted a little disappointed with the answer myself, and wish that I could lie to her or answer differently, but to lie to her is hard. Harder than it may ever seem, and doing so breaks my heart with guilt. "I don't even know if I can return, ever since that day,' my grip tightened, "He's been acting weird, and I don't know what to do.

Now, as I start to think about everything we've been through together, and things I don't know about him, but can sense. I realized that I didn't make it easy on him, and for some reason now, I feel guilty for everything that I've ever done. I believe now that I've pushed him and my friends as far away from me as possible, mostly him."

I could feel tears coming to my eyes. "Don't worry I'm sure they're all fine," she reached down for the groceries that she placed on the ground near her foot at some point of time that we were both caught in thought," I'm sure InuYasha's fine too, try not to worry so much." She gave me a cheerful smile.

"Demo..." she stopped her pace, "Okaasan, I really believe that InuYasha's the reason as well as I that I can't return. Maybe, just maybe 'if' I really need him, need to see him the Bone Eater's Well will grant me pass." I turned to look at her. She didn't say anything, just smiled, but looking into her eyes, I didn't think I'd be hurt more. "I'm sure your right Kagome."

"Now," she gripped the groceries tight in both hands," Help me carry these please dear." I looked back at the tree, and pressed my hand to my heart. 'I sure hope so okaasan. That you're right, but that look in your eyes, it was as if you knew that when that day came it would be the last time that I would ever see him or even you again.' A tear ran from the corner of my eye, and I covered my mouth thinking of the possibilities that she could be right.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**InuYasha's POV**

" Ahh-chuu." I sneezed rubbing my nose. 'Wonder who's talking about me now.' I've been agitated a lot lately, still wondering where in the hell has the Kit gone, and preparing to set off on a battle on a day like this, it would relieve me a bit more. I walked back to the camp, rubbing my nose from another sneeze that I've successfully held back. "Uh-uh-un InuYasha. Now what was it that the lovely Lady Kagome said to you about doing that?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Like hell should I care?" He laughed at me, for someone who's about to go in battle he seemed pretty careless. "She said don't hold back your sneezes, because they kill brain cells. Which is the exact reason why now you are a baka. Or to put in simple terms Inu-aho-kun."

"Miroku." I growled his name, he's been pushing his luck lately, I wonder what's been up with him and Sango lately. He looked at me as if I grew two heads, "InuYasha, calm down." I took a step forward, and he a step back. "Now, now boys if your not going to cool down, I think I'll have to do it myself." Holding up her hiraikotsu in one hand, and her fist in the other, Sango stepped out of the shadows. "Now, as I can recall we have a job to do." She turned to walk away.

"Damn, why do all girls seem to be so damned bossy, and they all seem to want to be in control." I recieved a bump on my head. "I heard that InuYasha. Ikuzo." She said as she started to walk away while taking hold of Kirara, 'Girls are so bossy.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sango's POV**

It felt like hours before we actually stopped for a break. I finally got off of Kirara- who was warn out- and I sat down as she transformed back into her cute kitten-like self. I relaxed against the grass on my stomach, relieved to finally rest for a while, and to be able to take a nice cool bath.

Ever since the encounter that I had on that rainy day with Miroku-aku-san, my backs been burning up, it burned more when I was away from him, but that didn't start happening until the second encounter with him. I stood up preparing to take a much needed bath, gathering the bag I packed for this journey. "InuYasha, I'm going to take a bath, please try your best to behave, and make sure Miroku doesn't peek in or check in on me to make sure that I'm alright."

Seeing that he understood, I felt more confident to walk away. I concluded that I didn't need to say much more, then again I added as an after note. "Set up camp before sun down and get something to eat for us InuYasha aannnnd Miroku." I saw him trying his best not to be seen as he started to sneak away, digging into my bag I pulled out some himono and hoshimono, as side dishes that we could eat. Looking back over my shoulder it didn't take much time before I left without adding in one little threat.

Turning to throw one last look over my shoulder, I seen Miroku whistle as he looked away innocently, "If either one of you peek in on me, so help me Kami I will kill you both." They both nodded in agreement, it only took me a few minutes before I found somewhere to sit down and take off my Slayer's Uniform.

Reaching one hand into the water, I shivered by how cold it was. I slowly slid my body into the cold pool of water, looking over my back I could feel the burning of my upper back cooling off. It gave me chills just thinking of the whole encounter that caused me to be in this situation. I already knew what it was from the first time Miroku embraced me lovingly, I was destined to carry this curse as well as he.

He had no choice but to let it take over him, and it is sad, because it reminds me of the time when I too was possesed by a sea creature. Being forced to swallow an egg, that soon took over my body, but this situation was different. This time all you had to do was plant the seed in any part of the body and it would slowly make it's way up to place a scar on your back, then it would place a symbol on your head and glow so that you knew the enslavement was complete.

I didn't have the symbol on my forehead yet, but I knew that with every passing minute it was getting stronger. I was somewhat happy to have some light shed on me by Miroku-aku-san on the second encounter, which InuYasha thought he had come in on a lover's last embrace. The real Miroku was starting to disappear from existence, but he wouldn't fade, apart of him would remain in me as well in the new Miroku dormant, waiting to be awoken.

I know that Miroku knows what will become of him and I, because I can feel his beating heart every time it starts to take over more, and every time excitement jumps up into his heart, which makes mine jump. Making me think that I'm lucky to be chosen for such an occasion, to bare the mark that he too bares on his back, and soon I will resemble him. The only difference is the color, that being my color is blue, as his is purple. I could feel the tears starting to stream down my face, so I ducked my head under the water, removing my hair tie that held it up in a perfect ponytail.

I wanted to drown right in this moment, I didn't want to be anyone else's puppet. It already hurt too much to think that this monster has already taken everything that I'd ever loved, and now he's taken the one person who I am in love with. I started to cry harder, losing my breath in all of this misery and pain that was caused, I resurfaced, wipped all traces of tears off of my face, and cleansed my body.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**InuYasha's POV**

'Damn what in the hell could be taking her so long.' I tapped my foot, and put one hand on my hip, and for a minute there I thought that there was something wrong. 'Let's face it, if anyone seen me like this they would think that I was a-' "Kanojo." I was snapped out of my thoughts by such a name. "You resemble a kanojo when you stand like that, and tap your foot with one hand on your hip. Oh I could just laugh, if only Sango could see this. You being-"

"What exactly is that?" Sango came out of nowhere, "What is it that I missed out on?" She had a towel wrapped around head, trying to dry it, she rubbed the towel into it, then put the towel around her neck. 'Um, that's a good technique in drying your hair, except for the fact that it would probably make my hair more messy than what it is now, and we all know that 'this stuff' is already hard to dry, and comb out.'

"So is anyone gonna let me in on the secret, or should I reveal it myself?" I think she seen fear in our eyes, because she started to laugh like a mad woman, then it stopped, and she held her sides falling to the ground grabbing her stomach. "You two should have seen your face, you looked like- hahaha hahahaha- I think I'm going to die." She laughed so hard, that I thought she could die right in this moment. "Oh InuYasha, you should've seen how you looked, before Miroku stated the obvious. You looked exactly like how he put it, a kanojo."

My face burned and I knew that I was as red as a tamato. "Ur-urusai!" I stormed off. "I'm getting more fire wood since Miroku didn't do as he was told." I stuck my tung out, and somewhat acted childish for getting myself in such a predicament. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid, I am so stupid. Maybe Kagome was right.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Miroku's POV**

I couldn't believe what Sango had done, I've never seen her this way. I guess she really wasn't all that cool going into battle. Approaching Sango I could feel her tense, she got up off of the forest floor, and gave me a cold stare. It scared the crap out of me just to recieve something like that from her, I haven't had one of those stares since the day we first met. Though I was always hitting on her, I didn't think that it could be helped, and now that she's staring at me like I did something wrong I can't help but think it either.

"Sango? Daijouka?" She nodded her head, brushing her knees off, she finished drying her hair, then proceeded to putting the towel back into her bag. I wanted to know what I did to make her angry, she wouldn't talk to me, she hasn't said a word to me lately. It's like the only time she does is when InuYasha is around. She acts like everything is o-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kagome's POV**

I had that same feeling again, but still there was nothing that I could do. I dropped my pencil and ran into the bathroom, I leaned over the toilet and got rid of what ever dinner I had. I didn't know what it was, but something told me, called me to come, but something also told me that it was too dangerous. Grabbing my bag, I packed up enough things just to check on them and then come back, it was just a quick check up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sango's POV**

I could feel my heart jump, and knew that something was wrong. I could also feel the burning on my back, then the hand of- "Sango-chan you don't look so well? Are you sure that you are alright?" The grip on my wrist tightened. "You know there's been something bothering me lately." He pulled me into his chest, pulling my top down he traced the blue marking that was carving itself into my back, and activated it. "Anyone who bares this mark, must serve, it seems that the master isn't quite pleased with your will being able to slow down the process, however, it matters not, because I'm here to handle this matter, and take care of some not so friendly business."

He licked his fingers, and pressed them onto my back tracing the markings. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. Then I was thrusted into darkness. I could hear my heartbeat again, until it too stopped, and I thought that I was going to die. I opened my eyes because I could feel a burning sensation consuming my mind. Looking up, I placed a hand on my forehead and knew that the mark was being completed.

I shook my head I didn't want to partake in any of this, let alone serve a bastard. He kissed me, and I opened my eyes not sure when I closed them. "Mi-Miroku?" He smiled as if conforming it, then leaned down to kiss me again as he returned to his normal self. "S-Sango?" I nodded my head, despite all of the terror I felt, and covered it up. I could see the tears breaming, and knew that he would cry. He was silent for a while longer, and it started to unnerve me.

" " Nothing came out of my mouth, and I really did want to comfort him, but I didn't think words were soothing enough for the pain he must be feeling inside. "The time is near. I must hide inside of my body until part of my soul is consumed by him." He turned his face from me. "I don't know how long I'll hold out. Sango?" He turned back and looked at me. He didn't bother to wipe the tears that were falling, it was if he wanted me to see his last piece of humanity, before he turned into what ever he may turn. "Do you you still remember? Do you still remember what I said to you that night?" He brushed his hand against the top of my own.

'How could I not. That night you looked fragile, pained, and longed for something. I couldn't quite figire it out until now, you really want to be with me.' My legs moved on their own and I could feel the weight of him in my arms. "Please Sango. Before this night is over, I beg of you to do me one last favor." I looked into your eyes, and I felt that this could also be the last night that I would be with you.

"I know what it is that you aks of me Miroku, but I don't know if I could give it to you." He cupped my cheek, and pulled me in close to his own lips. "It's okay, you don't have to, and I'm not gonna press you about it ir force you into doing anything that you're not willing to do." Our lips touched together, I could feel a spark, and had gotten lost in it without realizing it before it was a little too late to turn back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kagome's POV**

I jumped into the hone o taberu ido and braced myself to land in the fuedal era, but instead I was repealed back into my own time. What was going on? I couldn't get back into Sengoku Jidai. I could feel tears surfacing and I held them back, as long as I could until I screamed out of fraustration. Something was wrong, something was really really wrong here, but there was nothing that I could do. I fell to the ground in a heap of tears, shaking, crying, and screaming until I felt arms wrap around me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**InuYasha's POV**

I didn't reach camp until night fall. As I reached our camp sight I was happy to know that I brought extra wood, because the fire was dying, adding more logs into it, it started to become brighter, and I smelled the stench of Naraku lingering in the air. It was as if he was there months ago. I looked at both of them, they laid on seperate sides of eachother. Taking my place against a tree, I thought it was best if I slept as well. Tomorrow would be a day of war.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: Okay so I didn't get to the part that I wanted, but I know I will tonight and update in a week. XD**

**I really didn't think that I would have to translate again, but I just remembered what some of you'll said, so Translations though I don't think that there are many, which when there are then I'll translate next chappie along with this one. XD**


	9. Wana

**Hyperballad**

**AN: I DO NOT OWN THIS TITLE. IT IS A SONG SANG BY 'Bj****ö****rk' **

_**WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC, MEANING MALE ON MALE RELATIONSHIPS. YOU HAVE BE WARNED. READ AT OWN DISCERTION AND WILL. I DID NOT AND WILL NOT FORCE YOU, SO PLEASE DON'T SEND FLAMES, I ACCEPT C+C. THIS FAN FIC ALSO CONTAIN, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE. REMEMBER IT IS ALSO AU. SO PLEASE DO NOT BLAME ME IF YOU BECOME SCARRED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE FROM READING ANY TYPE OF THESE THINGS MPREG/YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI/SHOUJO-AI/YURI. ON WITH THE STORY :66:**_

_**Summary: This fanfic takes place after chapter 436 Kikyou's death, then turnsAU. An unexpected turn of events leaves the two brothers craving more than what they bargained for. Sesshomaru needs to find a mate, whether he or that chosen one likes it or not.. SesshInu**_

_**THANKS TO ALL WHOM REVIEWED:**_

'Thoughts'

**"Flashback"**

" Talking"

_'Dream'_

**Chapter 9:Wanna (Trap)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**InuYasha's POV**

You could hear the cicadas crying in the forest, crying as if they were trying to find a lost loved one by calling for them, but the only problem was that no matter how much they called for each other, they would never be able to hear each other because of a world full of cruelty and other hearts crying out as well as thier own. The summer heat hadn't engulfed us yet as we started off our day. If we continued at this pace, and if Sango and Miroku continued their little games of charades we wouldn't get thier until night fall. I wanted us to get there as soon as possible. To get her back and to get going without any problems. Tonight was the night, and I would slowly start to lose my powers.

"InuYasha! Chotto matte!!" Sango said as Miroku was having problems with keeping up. 'What could be slowing him down, he runs pretty fast on his own.' Stopping for the moment, I turned an un-so-patient eye at her, "Why don't you help him up on Kirara if he's being so damned slow!" My patients was wearing thin as this continued. "We don't have time for such a thing as rest. I want to be their before nightfall." I explained, but I really just hoped to whatever Kami that was listening to me to help us on this simple rescue mission, and that nothing bad came of it, any of it.

"Fine InuYasha, but let him catch his breath at least." I sat down rather childishly as if I were to throw a fit. "Fine. But if anything bad happens to Lady Kaede, then I'm blaming it on the two of you when she asks." They sighed, "Fine InuYasha-akanbou-sama, we'll do as you say." Miroku hopped right on top of Kirara, and for once I was happy except for the nickname that they gave me. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we just keep moving?"

We rode until we would meet up at where Kaede was by the late afternoon, but before nightfall. I was thankful as we stopped to take this one break, just this one before we got moving again following into a clearing of trees. I pulled out my Tetsusaiga, battle was coming soon, and there was no time for such a word as rest. "Ready to go guys?" Sango nodded her head while Miroku grabbed a hold of his beads, dark clouds started to roll in, "Let's make this quick before it down pours on us, shall we?" They agreed with a fire of determination lit in their eyes, we hurried our pace as to reach the place where Lady Kaede's scent had disappeared last.

Holding out my Tetsusaiga I called upon it and at my will it turned the iron color of blood red, breaking the barrier we found ourselves at an entrance, "A path way?" Sango spoke out loud. "Where does it lead to?" Wasting no time I ran ahead, "There's only one way to find out!" I yelled back at the others, I seen Sango at the corner of my eye moving behind me. I stopped at another entrance of a lead way through the forest, there, I seen nothing but rocks and more trees surrounding me.

Walking through this area, I caught a new and fresher scent of Kaede. Turning around I called for the other two to hurry up. I could hear them, but I also could hear thunder and lightening. They slowed down, Sango jumped off of Kirara. "InuYasha, do you know what this is?" I nodded my head, "Kinda. I mean I've seen places like this before and know that they lead to somewhere, a viiliage most of times. But at other times, it leads you to some kind of Shiro." I finished up my thoughts.

"Not just anyone type of Shiro InuYasha, but that of a Jyoukamatchi." I nodded my understanding as we made our way towards this place. "I hate having to climb mountains, why can't it just be simple?" I started to complain. "We're not at the entrance of that yet, so stop your bitching InuYasha." I looked back at Sango, "So what if I am. Yokatta, if I had known any better I would say you actually give a damn about me and to add as a note to self you sound like Kagome." All that I got was a snort, a death glare that was cold, but playful all the same, and a wink to tell me to shut up if I knew any better.

We moved through the forest to the point where her scent disappeared again. "Shimatta, where could she be?" I looked around. "She's right in front of you InuYasha-baka." Miroku spoke, "I can feel her there. But there's a temporarily barrier placed around her, and anyone who has demon blood or is not the owner can not disable it." Miroku said a little obnoxiously and anxious to get this over with, and I couldn't agree more. "Since me being a houshi, I have a couple of perks that neither of you have such as 'Sutra's and Incantations' that my people and I would know, that could break such things as these." He smiled, and it was more in a 'I'm smarter than the both of you put together. XD hanging around with a 'V' or peace sign that really stood for victory.

"Fucking bastard. Stop watsing time and get her out of here, it's all most reaching sun down." Sango looked at me questioning and so did Miroku, but then it dawned on them. "The night of the new moon, it's today isn't it." I nodded my head. "Hayaku damn you." Miroku got down to it, "This should take no more than ten seconds, but the sun setting, I give or take an hour or less." I stomped my feet and crossed my arms. "Would ya stop yappin and just do your damn job monk." He smiled mischeviously before getting in position, placing his staff in the soil in front of him. He put both of his hands up, holding out two fingers, and two pressed to his chest he said a silent incantation and threw five sutra's at the target around the trees in front of us.

Within seconds the barrier disappeared, it was soon replaced by a huge rock, with chains that ran down from the top and also ran from the bottom to the center which all were connected to a poor old lady. "Lady Kaede." I ran towards her but a surge of denki shocked me. I was knocked back and my sword transformed back into it's regular self. I looked over towards Miroku who was laughing slightly, and I found it odd in a situation like this. "What? It was just funny the way you landed," I gave him a death glare and it silenced him, "Okay back to work." He took out six sutra's two disabled the field of electricity that was still surrounding her, and the others her shackled and chains. I watched as they fell to the ground along with her. I caught her as fast as possible.

I held her tight in my arms, Sango came rushing over at our side and Miroku standing right above me. She coughed as she seemed to try and get words out of her lungs, "In-inuya-" she coughed up, "InuYasha m-m-move no-n-now." I didn't understand why she was telling me to move until I smelled the scent of Naraku and heard a swooping sound, moving to my right I landed on my left side and seen Miroku standing with a dark smirk on his face.

He smiled like Miroku, and that led me to the conclusion that the real one was probably somewhere locked up with Naraku. "Where is he? What in all levels of hell have you done with Miroku?" He laughed, "I am him." I looked confused because I couldn't understand a damn thing this 'thing' was saying. "InuYasha-" I stopped Kaede. "Don't speak."

"No. What have you done with the real Miroku, Naraku?" There was more laughter, "I am the real Miroku." I shook my head, this isn't true. "InuYasha, that is he. I seen it with me own eyes." I gritted my teeth in anger. "How the hell." I took a deep breathe as I threw my body towards where Sango was last standing and held Lady Kaede tight, so that she wouldn't get hurt. "How in the hell could you do this Miroku?" He smiled.

"Because he isn't himself, and I'm afraid InuYasha." I watched as Sango came from ger place of hiding. "I'm afraid that I won't either." I seen the markings make their way known onto her forehead, it matched that of Miroku's except for the signs one reading 'Hyouton' and the other 'Suiton.' the colors were that of blue and purple.

"InuYasha, take Lady Kaede and put her a safe distance away from here." I nodded, switching our positions so that she was on my back now. "What about you Sango?" She smiled, "This is a battle between the two of us." I moved fast enough and placed her down near the first place where we entered. "I promise to come back as soon as possible Kaede." She grimaced in pain, "InuYasha don't forget this time." She smiled and I turned back to help Sango if need be.

I heard clinkin in the distance, "They sure can cover space." I hopped from tree to tree seeing the damage that was done just in ten minutes or less. "Sango!!" I called out to her as she fell to the ground but got back up. I turned to my left as something had almost managed to catch my left leg, I leaped high into the air and saw that it was Naraku that bastard himself. More of his tentacles came towards me, I grabbed for my Tetsusaiga but didn't get far as he caught me, and pinned me to a near by rock. I struggled against his grip. "Come now, why do you struggle." I broke through by injurying myself to use Hijin Ketsusou. I called it out, and he realeased me. He ran towards the south and I followed.

"Where do ya think your going you bastard!" I threw more of my hijin ketsusou towards him. He stopped and turned around, as he injured my arm pretty baddly at the sacrifice that he lost some more of his tentacles, which seemed that he was more than happy to create more. I dogged those and moved to my side holding my badly injured arm.

Sprinkles started to fall around us. I heard a strangled scream come from the far side of me. 'It seems Sango has finally gotten him back.' There was no time to waist. I could feel my powers starting to drain as the rain started to pour. The sun was setting and setting fast. Another attack was made from him, and all I could think of was to run. 'At this pace he can get me when ever he wants. I have to find a safe place that I could hide.' I tripped over a rock, and since my balance was off I fell head over heels into the ground.

"What a pity I thought you would get a way. Seems I was wrong.' He said as his tentacles went for me again. I nearly dodged them as my vision started to fail me. I could feel the pulsing sound of my demon blood, and with it came the darkness of the sun setting and me changing into that of a human form.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sango's POV**

As the rain poured on, so did our war. I fought for the sake of his return and our love along with that of the hope of me not changing into what he was. I dodged another one of his side attacks as I dropped my hiraikotsu somewhere along this battle. Using my katana once more was not one of my plans but if it came down to it, then so be it. I moved to my right as another attack came in from my left. He swung his staff and it hit the top of my shoulder, making me almost lose balance and my sword. I attacked at that moment and landed a blow to his leg which was cut from his lower thigh to his knee. I heard as he let out a muffled scream at best.

"My dear Sango-chan. You're not making this any easier on yourself, and on my behalf I do say that it's starting to get a little annoying. I hate to have to fight you when I don't really want to." He was pissing me off. "Damn you!!" I could feel the tears come as I went for another blow but this time at his chest trying to avoid his heart. Even if his words and last piece of his soul was trying to tell me or remind me to destroy him like how we planned I couldn't do it. It was harder now that we had actually made love in the sake of our last feelings. I gave him something precious and I wanted to know what gift I would get in return.

"MIROKU!!" He laughed as I missed him again and he caught my side with a painful blow, I screeched as I feel to the ground, my blood starting to mix with it's own. It started to get darker and I started to wonder up at the cloud-filled sky. I didn't want for the sun to set and forgot all about it as the seed finally took it's course and started to take me over. I forced it back my will starting to overcome it. "Why don't you just give in already, you'll live much longer I promise. And I want be forced to hurt you more."

Holding my side, I shook my head and cleared my eyes out from the water that started to blur them. "Never! Not until I get him back." His smile faded to that of a melancholic yet humorous one, I charged towards him, and for a moment I couldn't catch my breath as it was hitched in my throat.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Inu's POV**

My body quivered as Naraku the ki-sama had me pinned in the air. I could feel the blood draining from me, and in my human state, I wasn't going to be able to stay conscious much longer. "You bastard." He laughed. "So it seems that the rumors were true, but I didn't know them to be true for all hanyou's such as ourselves, or should I say yourself." He threw his hair back into a pony tail. "Though I got rid of my human heart along time ago." My vision wavered and I could see him approaching me, my sight tuning in and out before I felt him touch my cheek, then drifting off into a dark dreamless sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Miroku's POV**

I hated to do this to her, but I had no choice but to kill that will of hers, and if that meant injuring her close to death then so be it. I pulled my sword out of her torso. She dropped to the ground immediately and I watched as the seed took full control over her body. Lifting her up, she fainted in my arms and I carried her to where Naraku-sama was with InuYasha-chan placed safely in his own.

"So troublesome, I was hoping for a different kind of ending, how tragic." I walked up to him, bowing slightly, and it seemed to please him. "Ready?" I nodded my head he said good as we made our way towards his yami no shiro .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kagome' POV  
**

I woke up in the middle of the night, and cried silent tears, for I knew that something wasn't right, and for the first time ever in my life, I felt hopeless and scared for all of my friends.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: That's the end to this Chapter, I hoped it sounds better than what I seemed to write in your heads. This was a difficult challenge I knew I wanted this scene to go, it was just so damned hard putting it down on paper, or should I say chapter.**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

Chotto matte- Wait a minute!

InuYasha-akanbou-sama - Baby InuYasha

Tetsusaiga- Iron destroying fang

Jyoukamatchi- A town with a centered castle

Denki- Electricity

Hayaku- Hurry up

Yokatta- Jeez

Houshi- Buddhist monk or priest

Hijin Ketsusou- Air Blade Blood Claw

Shiro- Castle

Suiton- Water

Hyouton- Ice

Ikka no Keizu - Family Tree

Sengoku-Jidai - Warring Era or Feudal Era of Japan

Honeotaberuido - Bone eaters well

Shiranai- I don't know

Demo...Okaasan- But...Mother

Ikuzo- Let's Go

Baka- Idiot/ Stupid.

Inu-aho-kun- Dumbas in mentally retarded InuYasha

Himono- Dried food product usually involving seafood

Hoshimono- Patato Chips

Miroku-aku-san- Evil Miroku

Daijouka?- Are you okay?

Kami- refering to God aka Kami-sama and not Hair.


	10. Sakende

**Hyperballad**

**AN: I DO NOT OWN THIS TITLE. IT IS A SONG SANG BY 'Bj****ö****rk' **

_**WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC, MEANING MALE ON MALE RELATIONSHIPS. YOU HAVE BE WARNED. READ AT OWN DISCERTION AND WILL. I DID NOT AND WILL NOT FORCE YOU, SO PLEASE DON'T SEND FLAMES, I ACCEPT C+C. THIS FAN FIC ALSO CONTAIN, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE. REMEMBER IT IS ALSO AU. SO PLEASE DO NOT BLAME ME IF YOU BECOME SCARRED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE FROM READING ANY TYPE OF THESE THINGS MPREG/YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI/SHOUJO-AI/YURI. ON WITH THE STORY :66:**_

_**Summary: This fanfic takes place after chapter 436 Kikyou's death, then turnsAU. An unexpected turn of events leaves the two brothers craving more than what they bargained for. Sesshomaru needs to find a mate, whether he or that chosen one likes it or not.. SesshInu**_

_**THANKS TO ALL WHOM REVIEWED:**_

'Thoughts'

**"Flashback"**

" Talking"

_'Dream'_

**Chapter 10: Sakebete (Scream)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**InuYasha's POV**

I heard the pounding of the rain against the roof and what sounded like a piece of glass shatter in the distance. I could smell the rain outside, and feel the wind blowing in. A shiver went down my spine, and I could feel goosebumps starting to cover my body. I slowly opened my eyes, and for a while I thought that everything that had happened was just a dream, it all seemed like one. There was a sound that came from the ditance, approaching me, filling my hearing with an unfamiliar sound. The noise got closer and I could here pitter patter, like bare-feet against cement.

_Pitter. Patter._ The sound came to a stop, I sniffed the air, but found with distaste that my senses had finally faded to that of a humans. "I see you're finally up." A deep and familiar voice had snapped me out of my drunken daze, I instictly tried reaching for my side, grabbing for my Tetsusaiga, but my arms wouldn't move and a pain had surfaced shooting through my wrist then my arms, sending an even more nasty headache to the surface.

Forcing my eyes open, and trying my best to ignore the pain and intense headache. I looked down and found that my sword wasn't there in the sheath or at my side at all. Anger stared to flare up in my chest, and I could feel frustartion but I couldn't move a limb. My shoulders and thighs were wrapped as well as my wrist. Growling, I thought about asking this cocky bastard as nice as I possibly could to give it back. He stared down at me knowingly, and I felt like ripping the bastard to shreds. With a cocky smile plastered on his face he answered the question that was lingering in my mouth, but wouldn't past my lips or tung.

"Gomen ne, InuYasha-chan, but I really didn't see any need in grabbing that pitiful, useless thing that you call a sword." He smiled evily and for a moment I thought that he was lying, but the over mocking tone of his voice told me that he wasn't. "Now why would I lie about something as useless as that." He said still with that teasing mocking tone of voice and for the moment caught in time, just for that instant I really wanted to spit on him, and pummel his ass real good just to show him who's boss.

That and to show or tell him to never call me such a thing with a chan attached to it. 'Hell I am not anyones bitch or girl just becuase I'm pregn-' If my eyes weren't so sore and tired I swear that they would've widened to the size of dinner plates. 'How could I have let this slip my mind? If that bastard found out about what happened here, and how I just recklessly put our pupps in danger he'll really kill me.'

"What seems to be the matter, InuYasha-chan?" He smirked lightly and I could see his glowing red eyes in the candle-lit room as he went into a dark corner glow. He sniffed the air, "You smell nice, like that of lavender and flowers. Like a lady I should say." He proceeded with his rambling as he approached me and grabbed the tip of my hair, and sniffed once more. "I always knew that there was something different about you. Your scent has changed, it's much different now. May it be that you have the foul scent of your brother all over you, and there seems to be something else that's laying underneathe."

I grinded my teeth together. "Why so much hate, and hostility towards me InuYasha? You're very attractive as a human, one of the most beautiful that I've seen thus far, and to top it off your girly features, they seem to suit you." I was beginning to get pissed, 'Come on, how many times can you remind a guy that he looks like a girl, I would like to get my hands around your neck, and show you otherwise.' Approaching me once again rather closely, he ran his fingers down my chest. "You are so lucky that I don't take advantage of you right now. In your weaken state I'm sure you'll like it, after all I heard sex was a real pain reliever for your kind." He licked my cheek and I had the urge to bite that hand and chew it off. No, cut out his tung more like it. He moved closer to my lips and lingered there, slightly brushing over them, I blushed. There was a knock at the door and I let go of my breath, sighing. "You may enter Miroku-kun."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naraku's POV**

I smiled a smile that was of amusement to my captives situation, he stared at me with eyes that could burn and pierce the sun. If I had any kind of honest bone in my body or a back bone I would have probably flinched, I could feel the hate radiating off of him. A little fear that was hidden, but pride still, and the scent that raised off of him just made him all that more delicious.

"Why so much hatred towards me. Your friends seem to enjoy my company, and like me as mush as you. They don't seem to have such a grudge against me, but you do." He made a fist and 'if' he weren't in his painful situation I'm sure that he would such a threat true he would, but only if he could. "Maybe its because I didn't possess them with something, or brainwash them." I laughed. "It's a pity too." He looked confused. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Because you mean more to me than these servants and those who I possess with this little small seed that I found out about not to long ago as a development in my powers." I shrugged my shoulders, "I would have used it on you, but you have more value to me as a...pet more than that of a servant." He laughed and I was beginning to find him more amusing yet distastement was starting to roll off of my tung at the boldness that he had, even when in pain, and of that of his human form he could still put on a facade, and that made it all the fun, and by that breaking it.

"Don't worry about your piece of scrap it'll be returned to you in the morning, I know how these things play out as, I used to be a hanyou like yourself. Besides I have plans for you, and after I get done with those plans tonight. I won't have to worry about you getting the strength to even use your sword or hurt me." I smiled with all of the plans that I had set up for him.

Licking my lips I really didn't think that I could wait any longer to hear him scream. I moved closer to him and parted his fire-rat kimono. "I can't believe you still have this thing." He started to squirm away from my touch. "Don't you dear touch me you bastard." He looked towards Miroku, who didn't seem to even respond to what I was doing to him. "I want to tase you, and feel you on me," licking my lips once more I held back a smile as an image came to mind, "Maybe even give you some pleasure in return." Moving my hands down to the patch of cloth that held his esseccene in, I rubbed my hand against it. He started to move, uncomfortable by the touches and teases that I was giving him. "Aww, you're human body is still a virgin, maybe I should help you releave it."

"Don't look his way, he won't do anything to help you."I stood up from kneeling and moved in front of Miroku, wrapping my arms around his waist. "This is one of my favorite servants, I had loads of fun torturing him until he fractured." That seemed to piss the ningen off even more. Then I cupped his face and licked the corner of his mouth, moving my tung up his cheek, playing with his ear. "So what's the progress on the girl." Miroku smiled, "She's coming around to accept her place beneath you Naraku-sama." He smiled, "Good bring her in. I can break her further if need be, and I'll enjoy doing it right in front of you InuYasha." I gave out as a warning for him resisting. "You will give yourself to me, that or your friends will suffer." His eyes widened abit as Sango came in with her hands bound behind her back. "You may leave Miroku." With that he bowed and turned away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sango's POV**

I watched silently as InuYasha closed his eyes and turned his face away from me, he couldn't cover his ears. My face started to burn with every strike that Naraku threw at my face. I could feel blood trinkle down my jaw, he smiled, and I spit in his face. "Kagome hits harder than you." I laughed, only to recieve another hand print lingering on my face.

He circled me like I was some wild animal needing to be tamed. I would never allow him to break me, not even if he used my brother Kohaku to torture me. I'd just kill us both. He smirked then gripped my sore cheeks in his fingers, I flinched from the pain and roughness, but covered it quick.

I would not let him see the pleasure of fear dancing across my face or eyes. He opened his mouth, but that smirk came back and widened into that of a sadistic smile. He closed his mouth again and he gave me silence as he grabbed something that sat on a small round table that had a candle lit. "I always wanted to try this. Forgive me InuYasha-chan," I stared at him with hate as he called InuYasha that; at least we adress him as kun or san, "I really hoped that you would be the first one to try this, but I fear that I need to use it on Sango-chan here."

I hated the way he adressed me. He held something up in his hands, it looked about 16'' long and 4'' wide, with a ver sharp tip. He licked his lips as he approached me coming closer with the torture device he held gently in his hands. "Scream for me DaisukinaSangochan." He stuck the device in my leg and for the first time that night I yelled out in pain.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sessho's POV**

I watched as Rin and Ah-Un ran across the field of flowers with Jaken chasing after her, yelling at her for running to fast then tripping over her feet falling to the ground and scraping her knees. "See!! Look what you've done, you stupid child!!! Do you want Sesshomaru-sama to kill me!!!" Rin got up and faced the setting sun in the distance, "Sorry." She wipped off her dirt filled knees, smiled, and started running again. 'Um, she would make an excellent worrior when she grows up.' I smiled inwardly at them, "Jaken!" He tensed and stopped yelling at the girl. "Look after Rin. I have something important I need to attend to."

"H-ha-hai!!! Sesshomaru-sama!" I turned to the south east where my mark pulsated at, 'That stupid hanyou's in trouble again.' I smirked sadistically, 'Maybe it's time to teach him another lesson. After I see what kind of danger he's put himself into now.' The wind blew and I could smell the weather that was to come. "Jaken. It's going to rain, get Rin back to the castle."

"Hai, Sesshomar-sama"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Inu's POV**

Blood dripped down her legs, arms, back, and shoulders cover her now naked body. Naraku smiled licking the instrument that was in his hands, he placed back on the little round table and watched as Sango's form was chained up, hanging from the ceiling by her wrist, feet barely touching the floor. She looked a him, breathing uneven, her eyes bared so much hatred for him. "I-I," she was out of breath," I'll never surrender to a bastard like you!" she screamed out at him, her throat sounding hoarse from the screaming that she did. He took the lond torture device and ran it up her thigh. Moving it up more towards her womanhood. He smiled sadistically, "It'd be ashame if I have to put this somewhere very unpleasant." Dropping the instrument, he stripped of his robe. "I have a better idea. InuYasha dear, you might want to watch and take notes."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sessho's POV**

Standing at the barrier that blocked my way, I lifted the sword that the old lady Kaede gave to me. Her smile was still in his head, as well as her words of warning. "I've come for you InuYasha." The wind blew silently, as more rain started to poor down.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: That's all for now, promise to update in a week or two. XD**


	11. Kizuna

**Hyper ballad**

**AN: I DO NOT OWN THIS TITLE. IT IS A SONG SANG BY 'Bj****ö****rk' **

_**THANKS TO ALL WHOM REVIEWED:**_

'Thoughts'

**"Flashback"**

" Talking"

_  
__**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS AN ALMOST RAPE SCENE....VERY CLOSE IF YOU ASK ME, BUT SADLY FOR YOU NARAKUxINUYASHA FANS IT DOESN'T LAST LONG. NO ANAL, MAYBE ORAL. **__  
_

**Chapter 11: Kizuna (Bond)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**InuYasha's POV**

I could hear my heart beat as my eyes widened at the weak attempt my mark gave to try and release itself from its human imprisonment. I could feel my chest start to hurt, and as the change happened slowly, it was taking affect. I could feel my fangs coming back, my sense of hearing heightened, and my smell starting to come back to its normal self. 'Something isn't right. I never start transformation this early.' I could feel my ability to heal slowly speed up its progress, and as it went on my heart pounded against my chest; yet in all of it's efforts I was still to weak to attempt a break out..

The mating mark pulsated on my neck, burning my skin, and I felt a trickle of liquid make it's way known down my throat. I knew the smell all too well, blood, it started to pour down my throat. Panic settled in for a moment from not knowing what was going on, "What's happening to my body?"

I could hear foot steps down the hallway and knew that the bastard of this made up castle appeared. His red eyes beaming in the darkness. The rain was starting to let up, and could come to a full stop within two hours.

"Naraku." I looked at him with so much hate as he used my friends to get me to try and break, to try and give in, but even in the end of things they told me not to, as they themselves refused.

"Where is she?" He smiled innocently, and for a moment I threw up in my mouth. 'Now that was nasty.'

"Oh, you're poor Sango-chan?" He smiled, as he looked out the window at the rain and sighed softly while taking out a chest board. "Don't worry about her, she's being taken real good care of." He knocked over a white king. Licking his lips as he approached me, "There seems to be something odd about you." He licked my neck, "Your blood, it tastes good."

"Go to hell." He only laughed in my face. "I've been there before, it was very pleasant, but I don't feel like returning anytime soon." I felt the sting again as my mark pulsated. I could feel more blood pour out from the wound. He moved on top of me, licking my neck again, and I could feel a sensational ting go through my body as I could feel my limbs.

A presence slowly started to take over and was filling me as I could tell that the pups were okay.

Standing up slowly and calmly, Naraku moved over to the window. Looking outside, I looked pass his head to see what he was looking at. His barrier started to shimmer then slowly started to disappear. "How'd that happen?" I spoke out loud to no one. Naraku looking more confused than me, smirked. "It seems we have an unexpected guest arriving.

I watched as he walked towards the door, barking out orders to puppets to stand by each door to give him time and to give our guess a great distraction while he finished off something. Confused as all hell he walked into the room, and posted more guards at the room that we are staying in.

He looked at me awkwardly, and I looked back but what I was looking at was a small decorative box in his hands. Staring at him with a questioning look, I hoped that I was giving off that innocence carious naive look like a child. But he chuckled lightly and I knew that he knew that I was still very new to this whole 'sex' thing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sessho's POV  
**

Swinging the sword as the barrier fell apart, I slowly placed it in the side of my sash. Staring at my hands as they didn't seem to bother me with such a strong sting and burn like usual, I actually felt the need to think that died priestess for being so thoughtful. Wondering silently to myself when exactly did she become so sightful in to seeing all of this, including her own demise.

Walking in the direction that the castle in, I watched as Kagura appeared into my view of seeing until she was a safe distance away to approach me.

"Follow me." She motioned silently for me to follower her deeper into the forest, " I'm sure you don't want to get caught in the final storm that's approaching. Lord Sesshomaru." Looking at the woman suspiciously, I put my hand on my own sword this time. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because I know where your dear brother is, along with the fact that I want Naraku dead just as much as you or anyone else in this world do." She spoke it was such melancholy and longing as if she ached for his destruction, and I for once took pity on her using it as answer enough. I decided to follow her into a back way to reaching the castle as I released my grip on my two swords, Tenseiga and Tokijin. I kept my Bakusaiga in its trustworthy place, not seeing ant need to use it anytime soon.

"Fine. Do as you wish." She took her feather out of her hair and transformed it. We headed past the village of ignorant fools, and went through a hidden part of the castle, starting from the bottom where a cave lead from, she assured me that there weren't many people who known of this passing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kagura's POV**

My heart nearly skipped a beat, well if I had it in my chest, but I could still feel it in moments like these, just like near death experiences; as waited to meet Lord Sesshomaru again. He arrived at the barrier before the castle, and I made my way pass the scattering dolls of my own design made-to seem human make-their way across courtyards to get home or other places. Walking down the side of the spiraling walkway that reminder me of staircases, I took a feather out of my hair making it transform as I took flight into the air, and sped through the forest.

The rain lightened, turning into sprinkles, as I greeted him. He looked just as beautiful as the first time that we've met. I held back a blush as I told him to follow me, and if I still had my heart in my chest I'm sure that I could feel the excitement that radiated off of it.

He grabbed for his own swords this time and gripped the handle, spitting out venomous words that cut through me like an ice-pick. "Why should I trust you." It stung me and I almost caught my breath, but kept my composure making it seems as if I was not affected by such a vehement detestation that was wrapped in his silken voice.

"Because I know where your dear brother is, along with the fact that I want Naraku dead just as much as you or anyone else in this world do." And that was the truth, he had my heart with him, but as long as he was around I wouldn't be able to live freely.

He must've taken that as answer enough and decide to agree. "Fine. Do as you wish." Transforming my feather like usually, I lead him through the back way to reach the castle.

He ran below me until we came to the fist set of castle gates. Looking at the mountain side, I turned into a cave that only we, Naraku, Miroku, Kanna, and I myself knew about. Finally coming to a stairwell I didn't want any thing bad to happen to him. Gladly giving up all my guarantee of safety and any chance or hope of freedom taken away, but giving myself the chance and hope of freedom from Naraku when this was over, I turned to leave him on his way to save his brother.

"You two smell alike." Lord Sesshomaru didn't look to shocked at hearing that. I held back my melancholic smile. "I wish you too the best of luck." I watched as he silently departed from me and as a last possible goodbye I added an almost inaudible utter to him as I watched him stop and I was the one to turn away with possible tears in my eyes. Gripping my kimono as I took off, I could feel the tears coming falling from my eyes at the thought of not being able to be with him, and knowing that this could be the last time that I see my beloved's face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Narakus POV**

Smiling as I knew that my prey would be arriving and moving throughout my castle soon, I released some of my incarnations and my newer puppets. Staring at Kanna, I watched her emotionless expression and lifeless eyes. Running my fingers through her hair, I considered her my most trustworthy ally and puppet.

"Kanna." She stayed where she was as I moved more towards her, and like always I could never really tell what the young girl was thinking or remotely feeling. Sometimes I caught myself thinking that she didn't have such things as a heart, and emotions. But I knew better and smiled lightly as I reached my hand out to play in her silver white mane.

"I would like for you to accompany and join Kagura in battle. I am in the middle of entertaining one of my favorite guest, and I would like for no interrption until I'm done." She nodded her head as she didn't say anything as she headed towards the door.

"One more thing before you go, I need you to report back to me once the battle is getting out of hand. That way I may know the progress it is taking, and if Kagura is to finally betray me with all the hatred in her caged heart." I watched as she emotionlessly agreed to do my biding, and turned my gaze towards the figure that I was just talking about.

Watching as my dear Inuyasha-chan was watching me with what I had in my hand, I smirked at his doubts shattering them, and making his thoughts come true with one sentence. "Now where were we?"

Placing a clothe near his mouth I could smell panic raise up inside of him as I kissed him lightly then placed the clothe into his mouth and tied it, gagging him.

I looked thoughtfully down at his face, his wonderful coffee brown eyes that held a tint of gold still in them that seemed to glow in what little light that was slowly filtering through the room. Then looking down at the blindfold in my hands wondering if I should cover those beautiful ambers, I lightly pressed the blindfold on his eyes and put my lips to his again, this time more firm as I lightly pressed my fingers onto his inner thigh. Smirking as I could hear something remotely as a muffled growl of anger and frustration start to overwhelm him because of what fate had to hand down to him.

Tearing off the remains of his fire rat kimono I took hold of his hakama's, licking my lips lightly as my mouth dried partially at the unbelievable sensation at having my mortal enemy finally beneath me, and the other for being able to have him do whatever I wanted.

I moved to climb over him. Sitting very closely to his private part and barely on his wrapped injuries, a smirk danced on my lips as I heard a muffled groan at the close proximity. Lowering my face so that I could meet with one of his pink nub, I licked it experimentally.

Smiling as he shivered, I moved my hands across his chest and stomach, watching as he tried to yank his body to his left side away from my touch. I placed his nub in my forefinger and thumb, pinching it until he arched from what seemed like pain still trying to get away from me.

Slipping my hand inside of his hakama's, I heard a gasp and knew that I would have some control over what he did, licking his shoulder I stared at the marking on his neck that had dried up from my saliva and the blood clogging the area. Moving my tung up as I started to play with the instrument in my hands, I smiled with enjoyment and amusement at the though of thinking how easy it had been to capture him when I didn't think that it could have been this easy to had gotten him in my possession.

Watching carefully as I pulled away from his neck, I could see a tint of red taint his cheeks. Caressing his cheek as I continued to play with my desired instrument. Moving my hand up in a slow motion, I felt how his member slowly start to become hard. His cheeks darkening with embarrassment.

Staring at his face as I fumbled around the tip of his organ, I watched the facial expressions he made. Embarrassment masked his whole entire face, his body tense as he tried to resist my administration don to his body and his bodies reaction to the treatment. I could smell the scent of betrayal and shame as his body moved on impulse. He bucked his hips forward into my fisted hand, sliding down his hakama's, I watched as they made way down his perfect tanned legs that were smooth.

His breathing started to speed up as the cold air heat his organ, and I could smell the saline of tears that started to soak the clothe. Dazed by the way his body moved to the rhythm of my hand, I watched as precome started to blur on my hand and his member. Moving down his chest and stomach I ran my tongue along his organ for a little taste, experimentally, and relished in the way he tasted. Wanting more, I replace my hand with my mouth. Sucking lightly on him, I heard another muffled cry, and smelled more salt water as the tears finally made thier way down the corner of his eyes and cheeks soaking the cushions of the futon. Looking up from in-between his legs, I could see the traces of tears coming from the blindfolds, and felt myself get hard at the perfect picture of beauty laying beneath me.

Smiling even more as I could smell intense shame radiating off him in waves as he lifted his hips off of the futon and more into my mouth, I took that as my cue to milk him as he came in my mouth. His body convulsed and his come shooting down my throat. Licking up any mess that I had made I could tell that he hadn't had too many orgasm before. I removed the gag, I gripped his member in my right hand. Pressing my lips slightly to his, dipping my tung into his mouth slightly. "You better not bite me, or else I swear no one not even you will get to play with this again."

I grabbed his member a little more firm, as I heard a gulp through the sobs that started to wreck his body at the thoughts of becoming my sex toy, placing my tung all the way inside his mouth I had him swallow some of his own come along with my taste. Gagging, he coughed, laughing as I pulled away. I gripped his hips, as I played with the idea of thrusting into him. Running my fingers along his rear he stiffened. Licking at his opening, I could smell more tears coming, and could feel him start to shake. This side of him turned me own even more.

Taking his hand I forced him to start touching me, I guide his fingers over my chest and I loved every second of thus pleasure. He moved his hands down my stomach and I took out my own member. I ran my fingers over its hardened length as his hands dropped back down to his sides. Tying them for safety measures I moved a finger around his puckered entrance, I could hear a stifling of tears as he tried to contain himself. Moving my member between his legs, I placed it at his entrance and watched InuYasha's reaction to this, and for the first time I thought that I could see mortification come across his face. So badly wanting to remove the blindfolds from his eyes, as tempting as it was, it was more tempting to watch him this way.

Leaning over as I lay on top of him, I placed my lips on his forehead and left my member where it was. Just laying on top of him caused my senses to fire uncontrollably, wanting nothing more than to push inside of him. How easy it would be to just push in, but I didn't as I ran my head along his entrance.

Instead of forcing myself into him I moved my hips in circles, precome starting to make its way known. Feeling the warmthness of his body I pushed in slightly, and I could feel my head disappear into his tight arse. Licking my lips at the deliciousness of the hot feel, I restrained from pushing all the way in.

InuYasha trembled beneath me, and I could feel his tears on my skin as my hands were on the side of his head. Staying in that one spot, I moved again in circular motions. Wanting so badly to enter inside of him to full halt. Feeling as my body started to tighten I pulled out of him just in time as I could feel hot sperm pour out. Littering the bed, I sat back up and moved off of a very shaken up InuYasha.

Kanna walked into the room, filling the room with her cold and emotionless presence. Her mirror flashed and the light and I smiled more to myself as I put back on my clothes. I grabbed InuYasha up by his arms by the arms and he trembled, more tears fell from the soaked blindfold. I could smell the worry and fear radiate off of him as I lightly, yet, firmly pressed him up against the wall. I picked up all of his clothing as I wrapped the bed sheet around his lower half. Carrying him bridal stlye into another room.

Moving him to another location in the castle, I only placed two guards in front of it, I looked inside the room once more before placing a kiss on his cheek, lightly. He didn't move, just layed still on the bed.

No restraints were placed on him this time. His eyes were still blindfolded and his face faced the wall opposite of mine so I couldn't see the tears that were still coming down his face, as he tried to stiffle them back. Sniffling and moving into a ball, I looked at how precious he was, and wanted to keep him all to myself, and if things turned out well I probably could.

"You can take off the blindfold whenever you please." I told him, but he didn't move from his place in the bed, and that was fine by me. I left the room heading towards the entertainment of the battle as I licked my fingers taking in more of InuYasha's taste that was still one my fingers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: That was revised, and now I will get to working on the next chapter.**

**Preview: So you've come for your Bitch?" The figure in.....That's all I'm giving out.**


End file.
